Escape
by Danachii
Summary: Tea's dream has finally came true of going to New York! But Yugi doesn't wan't her to... could it be because he has feelings for her? TeaxYugi & OCxBakura [COMPLETED!] Plz, R&R!
1. Hidden Feelings

~Escape~

  


When I was at vacation at my hometown for a week, I had nothing to do for the first day, believe it or not. I decided to turn on my radio, and listen to music for a while, until I heard this wonderful song on the radio, and I thought it would make a great songfic! The song is called Escape by Enrique Iglesias! (do not put any flames! they're so annoying!) Please, read, review, and enjoy! (^______^)   


R: Yugi is one inch smaller than Tea in this fic. He and the others are all eighteen years of age. ^_^ (PS: I know I told you people that I wasn't going to write another fanfic in another year, but I couldn't resist! I had to write this! > .   


***

  


[music starts]   


_'Here's,   
how it goes,'_   


Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura were in Grandpa's Game Shop, but Tea hadn't meet up with them. She told them she had to do something more important, but Yugi always thought that her important thing was get to spend time with her friends.   
After Yugi and the others had spend time in the Game Shop with Grandpa, they were on their way to the resturant for lunch, until a girl went passed them. Yugi looked at her, and recognized her suddenly. That girl who had pumped into them was Tea. But where was she going? Yugi had to find out. He, and the others followed her to her home, and listened to the conversation with her mother.   


"We'll miss you, dear," Yugi heard her mother say, and saw her hugging Tea. "Promise you'll write to us?"   


"I'll never forget that, mom," Tea replied, as she hugged her mom back. Then, she gave her dad a hugg. Was she going somewhere? Wherever she was going, Yugi didn't want her to. He had some feelings for her, but he had always kept it away. He figured that he would tell her when he is ready, but he never did, and now, she was going to leaving. But where? Yugi had to find out.   


_'You and me,   
up and down, and maybe this time we'll,   
get it right.'_   


Yugi knocked on the door, as her mom opened it and said hello.   
"Hi miss Gardner," said Yugi. "Would it be okay if we could see Tea for a moment, please?"   


"Sure," her mom agreed, and called Tea from the hallway. Tea appeared, with her hair wet. She told them she'd been taking a shower. She invited Yugi and the others in. They accepted the invitation.   


"So, how's it going, Tea?" Yugi asked, as he sat beside her.   


"Nothing, much," Tea replied. "But my mom and dad had a surprise for me yesterday. They'd told me that I have permission to go to New York for two years, so I could study ballet there, and I'm excited!" she looked at Yugi, and noticed his mouth was opened.   


"Yugi, isn't that great?" Tea exclaimed. "My dream finally came true! Looks like I'm going to study ballet after all!"   


"That's really great, Tea," said Yugi with a unhappy voice. He looked depressed. "I'm happy for you and I hope you'll do great."   


Tea smiled at him and blinked. Yugi loved it when she did that. He loved the way she smiles, the way she blinks, they way she looks, and the way she cheers for him and says that she's always behind his back.   


"That's marvellous, Tea!" said Bakura.   


"So, you're finally going to New York!" said Joey. "That's great! Make sure you write to us!"   


"I read that it's the most beautiful city," Tristan remarked.   


_'Worth a fight,   
cause love is something you can shake,   
when it breaks.   
All it takes, is some trying.'_   


The next morning, Tea bid her mother and father goodbye, and went to the airport. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura promised to meet her at the airport to say goodbye. Everyone was happy for her and that her dream finally came true, but Yugi didn't want her to leave. He'd decided to tell her his feelings at the airport.   


When they got there, they saw Tea wearing a blue coat, with her uniform under it, and she was carrying a huge lugage. Bakura suggested if he should help her with that, and Tea agreed. Her plane was going to leave at half an hour, so she'll have to be ready by then.   


Tea first, gave Joey a long hugg and a long kiss on the cheek, then she did the same to Tristan and Bakura. All of them blushed, but they knew that they wouldn't see her for two years. Tea, then, turned to Yugi.   


"Well, Yugi," she said, "I guess, this is goodbye."   


Yugi didn't say anything. He had a depressed look on his face, and was looking down. His hair was covering his eyes, then, crystal tears were coming out from them, and down his cold cheeks. He, then, started running away from his friends, and yelling back, "No, this will not be goodbye!"   


_'If you feel like leaving,   
then I'm not gonna beg you to stay.   
But soon you'll be finding,   
You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love.'_   


It was pouring rain outside, as Yugi ran out from the airport, and began crying on the hard solid ground. He felt like the most important person in his life was leaving forever; two years was eternity to him.   


He then began to think about the past, when he enjoyed that Tea was with him. Yugi had started to have these feelings for her when she was always behind his back , and when she had told him that she'll always be his friend no matter what. And that time when she stood up to him in the Duelist Kingdom by dueling Mai. She had fought for him to get his starchips back, that was the time that Yugi had never forgoten. He could never forget the past.   
Joey came out from the airport, went to were Yugi was sitting, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Yug. Let's go inside. Tea said she want's to say goodbye - "   


"NO!" Yugi cried with black tears this time then he started running again. "SHE - WILL - NEVER - SAY - GOODBYE!"   


_'So, when you go,   
you should know,   
It's hard to just forget the past,   
so fast.   
It was good,   
it was bad but it was real and that's   
All you care.   
In the end, our love mattered...'_   


Yugi stopped dead in his tracks, and dropped onto the floor, with his crystal tears still draining from his violet eyes. There were no people around him, and that was the good thing. He didn't want people seeing the King of Games crying.   


"Come on, Yugi," whispered Yugi to himeself. "Get a hold of yourself!"   


With hesitation, Yugi got up, and just stood there, not going anywhere, or doing anything. He just stood there. Frozen. Like a statue. Like solid. Suddenly, there were three people running after him. When Yugi saw them, he started running, again, but he stopped again. Was this the real Yugi? Did the real Yugi always ran away from his problems? Did the real Yugi cried like a little baby? Yugi had to answer those questions. He thought about it.   


Over the past few years, Yugi never ran away from his problems, and he never cried like a baby. This wasn't the real Yugi. He thought more. He knew that he would miss Tea very much, but this was the chance to prove herself. She dreamed of going to New York and to study ballet, and now, her dream finally came true. He couldn't beg her to stay. He had to let her go.   


"Yugi!" he heard a British accent, as he turned around and saw Bakura, Joey, and Tristan running to him. Yugi cleared away his dark tears using his hand and sniffed.   


"Yugi," said Bakura as he rushed over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Yugi. Let's go back to the airport."   


"Yeah," said Joey. "Tea wants to see you."   


"All right," replied Yugi, with a smile this time. "Let's go, then."   


_'If you feel like leaving,   
then I'm not gonna beg you to stay.   
But soon you'll be finding,   
you can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love.'_   


They started running back to the airport as fast as they could, ignoring all the puddles as they stepped on them. Once they reached inside, they saw Tea waiting at a nearby chair.   


"Hi, guys!" she said as she went over to Joey, Tristan, and Bakura. "Did you find out what he was upset about?"   


"No," Bakura replied.   


They only had fourty more minutes until Tea's plane would leave. Yugi decided to get it overed with. He took a deep breath, stepped forwad three times, looked at Tea, and said, "Tea, I need to tell you something."   


"Go ahead Yugi," said Tea. "I'm listening."   


Yugi stared at her, as she blinked and smiled at him. 'She's so beautiful...' Yugi thought, 'Her blue eyes, they're like the ocean...'   


"I... have to... tell you something... very important..."   


Now, Tea was staring at him. 'I can't help looking at him,' she thought, 'He lookes so cute when he lookes at me like that, and he's handsome. His eyes remind me of Violets... did I just say that? Do I - have feelings for him? No - I can't think that! He's the King of Games, and girls everywhere like him. I'm too stupid.'   


_'You can run... you can hide... but you can't escape my love...   
you can run... you can hide... but you can't escape my love...'_   


"Tea," Yugi began. "I have to tell you something important." he couldn't hesitate.   
"Tea... I - I - love the way you stick up for me. I love the way you say that you're always there by my side, cheering me on and on, even thought it might get worse. The way you look, Tea - I mean - you look beautiful with short hair. You're blue eyes are like the ocean - just like the ocean, and that time you helped me get my starchips back by dueling Mai... I'll never forget it. You were my best friend, Tea, but, now my point is..."   


Yugi looked at her, and she was still listening. "Tea... I love you. I love you with my heart, Tea. Even if we're going to be apart for two years, I'll still love you."   
  
_'Here's,   
how it goes.   
All it takes, is some trying...'_   


Tea blushed bright red. Her eyes were sparkling with joy, and she was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She first, poured down some tears from her blue eyes.   


"Yugi, I..." Tea began. She was still speechless until she said, "You want me?"   


"I need you," Yugi replied holding her hand. "I need you, Tea."   


Tea blushed, again. She then bend over, kissed him slowly on the lips. Yugi blushed, but kissed her back as he placed his hands on her arms. They had immediately broke the kiss when Tea felt Yugi's hand on her bum. They both looked deeply into each others eyes.   


"Oh, Yugi! I'm going to miss you," said Tea.   


"I'll miss you too, Tea," said Yugi. "Will you write to us?"   


"I sure will."   
  
_'If - you - feel like leaving,   
then I'm not gonna beg you to say. (I won't beg you to stay)   
But soon you'll be finding, (I'll be finding)   
you can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love.'_   


There was only five more minutes until the plane would leave. Tea had promised everyone that she would write to them, telling them how things were going in new York.   


"Bye, everyone," said Tea, as she picked up her lugage. She turned to Yugi and kissed him slowly on the cheek. "Bye, Yugi." she had tears.   


"Bye, Tea," Yugi replied with tears. Tea dropped her lugage, and she and Yugi kissed for the last time.   


Only three more minutes until her plane would leave. Tea and Yugi broke the kiss, as Tea got her lugage, and went outside, onto her plane with everybody else who were leaving.   
  
_'You can run...   
you can run...   
you can run...   
you can run...'_   


Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura were watching from the window, as Tea's plane got up from the ground, and began to fly in the blue sky.   


Yugi had placed one of his hand on the window, looking outside at the plane, and crying. One of his best friend had left him. He didn't feel very well. He thought that he should get it over with in two years. He felt Bakura's hand on his shoulder, again. Yugi looked at him, as Bakura asked, "Are you okay, Yugi?"   


Yugi thought for a moment, then smiled and responded, "Yeah, Bakura. I'm fine. Never better." he knew this wasn't the end, and that she'll be back after two years. He just had to wait and be patient. Just... be patient.   
  
_'You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love.'_   


[music ends]   
  


***

  
  
How'd you like it? Send me your reviews and tell me what you think of this! (no flames, please!) ^ ~ ^ 


	2. Letters and Gifts

~Escape / Part 2~

  


When I was at vacation at my hometown for a week, I had nothing to do for the first day, believe it or not. I decided to turn on my radio, and listen to music for a while, until I heard this wonderful song on the radio, and I thought it would make a great songfic! The song is called Escape by Enrique Iglesias! (do not put any flames! they're so annoying!) Please, read, review, and enjoy! (^______^)   


This is my second chapter! I think you people will like this alot! (^__~) 

***

_My dear Anzu (i hope you don't mind if i call you that)... _

Nothing exciting has happened around here. Nothing has changed since you had left a year ago. My Grandpa still owns his Turtle Game, and we have the same costumers every day. Joey is still visiting Serenity every weekend, Tristan is still helping his mother to take care of their new baby, Bakura is still studing to be a doctor, and I still miss you. It's only been one year since I last saw you. How I wish you could come back, but I know that that's not going to happen for another year, and that's alot. All in all, we're studing to go to University; all of us. Bakura keeps asking me if I'm sending a letter to you, so he could send you one, too. He misses you alot, and so does Joey and Tristan, they are both asking me because I'm the only person who knows your address. I hope your doing okay in New York on your study about Ballet. Anyway, I only wanted to write to you because I miss talking to you. I wanted to know how you were doing and what you're doing right now (besides studing ballet). Will you write back to me? Please? Thanx's, Tea! x o x o   
  
Love you,   
  
Yugi Moto  
  
P.S: Attached to this mail, is a present from me Joey, Bakura and Tristan. Hope you like 'em, Tea! I also have our last photo from high school, and I want you to have it! Till next year! Cya then! ;) 

----------------------------------------

Dear Tea, 

How's life in New York for you? Well, I hope that you're enjoying your studies about ballet. It's kind of getting boring, now that I'm studing to go to University. I wish you were here to study with us. Anyways, I'm glad that I got to know you in high school, it helped me realize how different other peolpe are. It helped me realize how different I am. You had taught me a lot of things. You taught me that no matter how poor, or unpopular a person is, he or she is still a special person. You taught me that I just can't keep giving up all my hope and dreams, or they would never come true. Thanks to you, I now know that my dream of becoming a doctor is going to come true! I've been accepted at medical school! I can't wait to see you next year! Yup! It's been nice writting to ya!   
  
Best wishes,   
  
Bakura Ryou  
  
P.S: Hope you like my gift! It's something you always wanted for a long time! =) 

----------------------------------------

Hiya, Tea! 

Wazzup? Whatcha doin'? No, I know that your studying about ballet, but what else are ya doing? I miss ya alot, I wish you could come back now. Anyways, did ya hear? Bakura's been accepted to medical school! He's also trying to keep up on his studies to go to University! That's alot, if you ask me! Anyways, Serenity and I have been together for a while ever since she had gotten out out of the hospital, but our parents are still divorced, thought. Whenever my mom and dad are together, they always start a fight; they never agree on any of their own opinions about something, and I hate it. I wish you were here to give me some advice. You always come up with good ideas. But, it's still a good thing me and Serenity don't do that! Yeah, and I also got you a present! Hope ya like it! Bye! C U next year!   
  
from your hyper & best friend,   
  
Joey Wheeler  
  
P.S: Ya! I figured since it's January, an' it's really cold, ya would need something warm ta wear! 

----------------------------------------

Hey, Tea! 

How's life for you, now that you left Domino City and went to New York? Plesant? Dum? Boring? Well, whatever it is, I hope it's joyful! I know you know this already but, yeah, I'm still helping my mother and father on taking care of my newborn baby sister (yeah, i know it's a girl) and it was my idea to name her Tatiana. My parents couldn't think of a better name, so I thought I should get it over with. And now finally, I've decided what I want to do with my life. I want to do Journalism. Yes! I've finally decided! And... yeah... that's all about me! How about you? What are you doing, besides studying ballet? Hm? Can ya write back to all of us? Huh? Can you? Will, if you can, that'll be great!!!   
  
from your unicorn head friend,  
  
Tristan Taylor  
  
P.S: Hope you like the presant I got for u! =) ;)   
It was 10:00 PM at night, as Tea Gardner finished reading all of her friends letters one by one, and put them aside. She turned back to Yugi's letter, and looked in the envelope. There was a picture of her and Yugi standing together on a field with red and pink roses. Tea seemed to be kissing Yugi on the cheek and Yugi, well, he was blushing like mad. 

_Yugi gets embarrassed easily..._ Tea thought, then she giggled. She then put the picture onto a frame she had saved from last year on Christmas. 

It's been a year since Tea had came to New York, and well, she was getting used to studying alone, without her friends. 

Tea, then, first went Bakura's huge package, and when she tried to pick it up, it was too heavy. Knowing Bakura, it was probably Math Books with Difficult math problems, but it wasn't. When Tea opened it, her eyes widened. It _was_ a book, but not a math book. It was tittled _Learning to Love Dance_, and it was writen by Gloria Gwekin. Tea always wanted that book every since she was in high school, but couldn't get it because her parents didn't have enough money, and wouldn't because they both though it was junk. 

"Wow, Bakura! Thank you so much!" 

Next, she went to Joey's present. When she looked at Joey's package, it was normal sized, and attached to it was a folder. Tea opened that folder and saw a beautiful painting of the Magician of Faith. She gasped at the picture. 

"This is unbelievable! I never knew that Joey could paint like this!" 

When she opened Joey's package, she saw a light pink scarf, with a pair of gloves and ear-muffs. When Tea looked at the tag of each one, she opened her mouth. They were all 30$. 

"Let's see here... Oh my gosh! This whole thing is nintey dollars! Why would Joey spend so much money just to give these to me?" 

Like Yugi, Tristan and Bakura, Joey was also Tea's best friend. He and his family were both very nice, and at the same time, poor. So she had no idea how he managed to buy these for her. Tea looked at the Magician of Faith painting and stared at it for a couple of minutes. "Joey, thank you..." 

After staring at the painting, she went to Tristan's present and opened the immense looking box. Her eyes sparkled; it was a real Dimoned Ring Necklace. Tea had once seen that in a Jewelry shop, and always wanted it, but because it was too expensive, her parents refused to buy it for her. 

"Shoot! I forgot Yugi's present!" 

When she saw Yugi's present for her, she relized that it wasn't in a package, but it was nicely wrapped up in beautiful pink wrapping paper with a red ribbon, it was bigger than Bakura, Joey and Tristan's presents. Tea first untied the ribbon and took of the wrapping paper. She touched inside of it and felt something smooth. It felt silky. Tea looked inside and noticed that Yugi had got a dress for her. She took the dress out and looked at it for a couple of minutes. The dress had no sleeves, and it had the color of a rose. It had a long skirt and attached to it were six ribbons, and they were all nicely tied up into bows. 

"Wow, Yugi... Thank you so much..." 

When she looked in the wrapping paper, she relized that the dress wasn't Yugi's only present for her. Inside was a pair of high heeled glass shoes along with what happened to be a dimoned ring. Tea took the dimoned ring along with the shoes, and she noticed a small note from Yugi on the ring. She opened the note and read it. Her eyes widened:   
_My dear beloved Anzu,   
  
With all of the peices of my heart, I love you.   
  
So please answer this one question;   
  
Will you please marry me?_   
Tea felt warm crystal tears drowning from her ocean colored eyes as she started repeating what Yugi had wrote on the note. _Would you please marry me?_

Tea felt like she was about to cry a stream full of water in her bedroom. With tears, she quickly took her phone card from her purse, and ran towards the phone. She had to call Yugi. Even though it was a long distance phone call, and it costed $17 to call someone out of town, she had to call Yugi. She was tired of having to send letters to him; she wanted to hear his voice for once. She first dialed Yugi's phone number and waited for a women's voice: 

_"You are about to make a long distance phone call. Please type in the nymber of your phone card so you can continue."_

Tea pressed the buttons on the phone and waited. 

_"Please wait while your call gets transfered."_

_Please be there, Yugi,_ Tea thought. Sweat covered her entire face as the phone started ringing. Tea was eager to talk to Yugi. She had to talk to him about the ring and the note. Finally someone picked up the phone. "Hello, this is the Moto residence. Yugi Moto speaking." 

Yugi's voice was not soft anymore, but it was sort of deep. That was what Tea had noticed. _Oh crap! It's Yugi! I was hoping his grandfather would pick up the phone first!_. Tea's sweat was covering her whole body now. She didn't know what to say. 

"Hello? Anybody there?" 

His voice. Yugi's voice. Tea liked his voice better now. It was so deep and dreamy... 

"Hello? Oh god, this is definitely one of those prank calls. Grandpa, come here!" 

She heard Yugi calling for his grandfather. _Come on, Tea! Talk!_ Tea thought to herself. 

"Yugi? Yugi!" Tea shouted over the phone. 

"What?! Hello? Who is this? Grandpa, never mind!" 

"Yugi! Yugi darling, it's me! Tea!" 

Yugi didn't answer. Although Tea couldn't see it, Yugi had his mouth opened, and slowly, tears started coming down from his violet colored eyes. "A-Anzu? I-Is that you?" 

"Yeah, it's me, Yugi," Tea responded. "I just called because I missed talking to you." 

"I missed talking to you, too," Yugi replied in his new voice. "Your voice has changed, Tea, and I love it very much." 

"Your voice has changed, too, Yugi," Tea replied, "you sound much better now." 

There was a small pause. "So, Tea, did you get all of the presents the guys and I send you?" 

"Yes, Yugi, I did," Tea replied. "I loved yours especially, and also, I have to talk to you about something..." 

"Sure. Shoot," Yugi replied. 

"Well, it's about the ring," Tea responded. Yugi gulped. "Yugi? Are you okay?" 

"Y-Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine," he was stammering. 

"Listen, Yugi. If you don't feel like talking about this -- " 

"No, Tea, no. I'm fine. I'm fine." 

"Okay," Tea paused for a bit. "You know that note? Well I read it... and..." 

Yugi had sweat on his forehead and he bit his lips. 

"And I wanted to say," Tea continued, "that... could you please repeat the question again, Yugi?" 

"Okay," Yugi replied as he took a deep breath. He first looked back and saw that the Turle Game Shop was loaded with hundreds of people, and that he'll be embarassed if he asked the question in front of all them, including his grandfather. He had to ask it again, so Tea can _actually_ hear it. He first dailed a button on the phone, hunged up the phone, and pressed the start button. 

"Y-Yugi? Are you still there?" Tea asked. 

Some of the people in the Game Shop turned around to see Yugi talking on the telephone, without the reciever, including his granfather. 

"Yugi? What's going on?" His grandfather asked. 

"N-Nothing grandpa," Yugi turned back to the phone. "Tea, I..." 

Now half the people in the shop turned to see that Yugi was talking to a girl on the phone. The whole shop went in complete silence as Yugi asked the question. 

"Tea, I love you with all of the peices of my heart, and I always want to be able to hold you, to touch you, to hugg you, to kiss you. I even loved you the day I first met you, but I didn't know how I would tell you until last year, and I want to ask you this question right now, even though we're on the phone. Anzu, my love, will you please marry me?" 

Everybody in the room was in complete silence when Yugi asked the question. That was until Tea spoke up, joyfully. 

"Oh, Yugi! Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" Tea cried over the telephone. 

Without Yugi knowing, everybody in the room cheered for him as Yugi covered his mouth with embarassement. 

"Uh, Yugi?" Tea said. "What's that cheering?" 

"Huh? Oh, that! It's the... uh... the television!" Yugi responded, nervously. "I'll see you at the airport in September with the guys, all right?" 

"Okay," Tea replied. "Bye, honey." 

"See you, my sweet angel," Yugi replied. He heared Tea giggling, then they both hunged up the phone. 

***

Yay! Finally, I'm done the second chapter! To me it's kinda corny, but what do u guys think? Send me ur reviews or e-mail me at mandana_mehrabian@hotmail.com! ^ - ^ 


	3. Friendship Problem

~Escape / Part 3~

  


When I was at vacation at my hometown for a week, I had nothing to do for the first day, believe it or not. I decided to turn on my radio, and listen to music for a while, until I heard this wonderful song on the radio, and I thought it would make a great songfic! The song is called Escape by Enrique Iglesias! (do not put any flames! they're so annoying!) Please, read, review, and enjoy! (^______^)   


Well, heres my third chapter. Not to much action, but I hope u guyz enjoy it, anywayz!   
  


***

  
  
Her heart was thumping fastly as she was running in the hard rain. Her cloths were soaking wet and she kept stepping on puddles of water as she continued to run. Her lugage in her hand was very heavy, and every time someone offered to help her, she kept saying no, even though she was very tired. She stopped running for a second and started panting. She still had a long way to get to the airport. _Come - on - Tea - you - silly - girl!_ she thought to herself, _I can't afford to miss my fly home!_   
She picked up her lugage again and continued running. _I have to get there before I miss my ride!_   
Tea's cloths were so wet, that it got stuck to her body. She kept running and running and running, until she couldn't support her balance anymore and fell to the ground, crying at the same time. 

_Yugi..._

She layed on the ground like that, while the rain poured on her, as she continued to cry. 

_I-It's to late now, I'm going to miss my fly home... I'm so sorry, Yugi..._

Suddenly, she heared a car's noise coming from the road. When she heared it, she wanted to get up and run away, but she was just to weak to move, and her head hurted like hell. She was happy not to move her head. The car's noise was coming closer and closer. _I guess this is the end of my life,_ she thought to herself. The car was now a meter away from her, and she still hadn't moved yet. Tea closed her eyes peacefully and smiled. Since it was raining hardly, the rain caused some of the roses to fall down from the branches on the trees, onto Tea. 

_It's perfect for my funeral..._

Tea's jacket disappeared with the wind, but she still remained on the ground. The car was now ten inches away from her, and it was about to kill her when... 

"Watch out!" 

A young man had picked her up and carried her out of the way quickly before the car could hit her. The boy looked at her; she had fainted before the car even hit her and her face was pale. He looked at the road and noticed that the girl's jacket was ruined by the car. 

"I do hope she's alright," the boy thought to himeself. 

Hesitating, Tea opened her eyes and found herself staring at a young man. 

"Are you alright, miss?" asked the boy. 

Tea paused for a moment. "Does it look like it?" 

The boy sweatdropped. "Right, well, lets get you to a hospital." 

He reached his hand out to Tea so he could help her up, but Tea pushed his hand out of the way. "No," Tea responded, stubbornly, "I don't need to go to a hospital, and I don't need your help. I'm going to the airport, and I'm not going to miss my ride home." 

He watched her get up on her own, but when Tea took one step, she fell to the ground; her leg hurted badly and was injured. "Ow..." 

"I think you need help," said the boy, as he got up and walked away while Tea looked at him. He went all the way to a near by parking lot and dissapeared. A minute later, he appeared in a truck. He opened up the window and yelled, "Wanna ride? I'll take ya to the airport if ya want!" 

Tea first looked at the road, and realized if she walked it'll take her all day to get there. She then looked at the boy and yelled back, "Okay."   
  


***

  
  
"So, what's your name, miss?" asked the boy. They were both driving in his car. 

Tea looked at him. "Tea." 

"Nice to meet you, Tea," he said. "I'm Rob." 

"Where are we going?" Tea asked, forgetting all of a sudden. 

Rob looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "The airport, of course. Unless if you don't want to -- " 

"No! No! No! I have to get there!" Tea said suddenly. 

"Hey, chill out! I was just kidding!" Rob told her. 

Tea sighed with relief, then she relaxed on her seat and closed her eyes. Rob looked at her and the minute he did, he realized that she was engaged with someone. "Tea?" 

"Hm?" 

"Are you in love?" Rob asked. 

"Uh huh," Tea replied with a smile, but she still had her eyes closed. 

"Oh? With who?" Rob asked curiosly. 

Tea giggled. "I think you know him already." 

"And how do you know that?" 

"You know, the guy who defeated Pegasus and got through the Battle City Tournament?" 

"I don't -- wait a minute... that's Yugi Moto! But how -- no way, you two are engaged?!" he gasped. 

"Uh huh," she said and giggled again. "We've known each other when we were young, but he was my only friend at first. Back then, Yugi didn't seem to be popular. He was just an average kid who went to school, and got beaten up by bullies most of the time. But I stood by him no matter what happened. I was his friend, and if he was in some kind of trouble, or in any duel, I told him that I'll always be there for him no matter what happens. Our friendship was strong and we never fought from Kindergarten to High School." 

"Wow," said Rob, "What a beautiful friendship, same thing with me." 

"You're engaged, too?" Tea asked. 

"Sure am," Rob said, happily. "Her name is Ruby Rosemary. She and I are going to get married in late August." 

"That sounds romantic," said Tea smiling, but then her smile faded away and she had tears drowning from her eyes. "Me and Yugi are going to get married, too..." 

"Then why do you look so miserable?" Rob asked. 

"I... I have to get home and see him, but..." Tea gasped after, then continue, "I... I'm not sure if I can... I'm going to miss my flight home and I can't see him anymore..." 

Rob suddenly put a hand on one of Tea's shoulders and smiled. "Don't lose faith, Tea. I'll get you there before you know it, I promise you." 

"Thanks, Rob," Tea replied, while she smiled.   
  


***

  
  
"TRISTAN, SLOW DOWN!!!" yelled a man, sitting in the front with his friend. 

"Tristan, Joey's right!" said a man with pink, yellow and spikey hair. He was hanging on to his seat belt, tightly. He looked beside him. "Tristan, Bakura's getting sick! Stop the car!" 

Tristan suddenly looked behind him, and saw his friend who had white hair up to his shoulders, Bakura Ryou, was getting sick. His face seemed to be green and he was holding his mouth. 

"Oh, crap! Hang on Bakura! I'll stop the car!" 

"Now ya do dat! Why didn't ya do it before?" complained Joey Wheeler. 

When Tristan Taylor stopped the car, he opened the door which Bakura was sitting next to and came in with wet cloths since he had been out in the rain. "Bakura? Are you alright?" 

Bakura, who was still green, took his hand from his mouth. "Does it look like it? I'm about to vomit because of you!" he said in his British accent. 

"Look, Bakura, don't start another argument like last time! I don't want to fight with you and you know it!" Tristan told him. 

"I'm not starting an argument!" Bakura told him, getting angry. 

"You just did!" Tristan said. "Look, whatever I did wrong, I wanna make sure I don't do it again and -- " 

"Can you please drive the car properly?" Bakura nearly yelled when he asked it. 

"Fine!" Tristan yelled at him. 

"You always say that but you never promise it!" Bakura screamed. 

"Oh? Well, why don't you drive the car, then?" 

"Fine! I will! And I'll do a much better job than you!" 

"Hmpf! Like _you_ can drive better than I can!" 

"Oh, I can! I had my drivers license! At least I don't go past red lights!" 

"I never went past a red light!" 

"Yeah, right! You do that almost every time we go somewhere! Remember the time we went to that Picnic with Yugi's grandfather? The police nearly caught us and Mr. Moto almost got a heart attack!" Bakura screamed at him; some people around them watched them as they passed. 

"That was only one time!" 

"_Only_ one time?" 

"You know what? I don't even want to talk to you!" 

"Fine! I'll be even happier if you don't, you Unicorn headed freak!!" 

"What did you just call me, you sick animal?" 

"Horray! Go, Bakura!" Joey was cheering Bakura. 

"Joey!" Yugi said. 

"I have never been insulted like this in my entire life, Tristan!" 

"You deserve it!" Tristan told him. 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"I said you deserve it!" 

"At least it'll teach you a lesson, you peice of shit!! I bet you didn't even have your drivers lessons yet!! No wonder you suck!!!" 

Bakura's sentance made Tristan really angry until he started swearing at Bakura. 

"SHUT UP, YOU WORTHLESS WEAKLING! YOU WHITE-HEADED-- ENGLISH FREAK!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" 

When Tristan stopped shouting finally, he looked at Bakura; he had a depressed look on his face and looked like he was about to cry. He first poured some crystal tears from his eyes. Tristan's anger suddenly faded away. "Oh no..." 

Yugi opened his mouth and his eyes widened; no one ever sweared at Bakura. Nobody. Not one single person. Not even his friends. Tristan looked at his hands and then at Bakura. "B-Bakura?" 

When Tristan looked at him, he was pouring a lot of tears from his eyes now. _He... he's such a sweet guy and he hardly even swears... Oh, it's all my fault!_ Tristan thought. Bakura then opened his mouth and said three words that upseted Tristan the most, "You hate me." 

Just as Bakura was about to run of in the rain, Tristan caught him by the arm; and it was kind of hard for Bakura to make him let go because Tristan was indeed very strong. "Let me go, Tristan! You don't want me around anymore!" 

Tristan suddenly grabbed Bakura's hips and pulled him into a friendship hugg; and Bakura didn't even try to escape as he hugged him back. 

"I'm sorry, Bakura," Tristan told him. "I didn't mean to swear at you... I just got mad and I couldn't control myself... " 

"I didn't either. I'm sorry, Tristan," Bakura said. "I didn't mean to call you a Unicorn head... " 

Tristan cleared one of Bakura's tears from his eyes. "You okay now, buddy?" 

Bakura nodded with a smile. 

Tristan smiled back at him. "Good," he turned back to Joey and Yugi. "Now lets go and get Tea before we lose her. Bakura? Would you care to drive, now?" 

"I'm so glad you asked," Bakura told him as he got in the front to drive. "What time is it?" 

Yugi looked at his watch. "Quarter past six." 

Joey put one arm around Tristan's neck, and the other one around Bakura's neck. "Let's get going, people!" 

"Right!"   
  


***

  
  
*Pants* *Pants*... finally, my third chapter! It took me this long to write it but, hey! At least I'm finished! ^ - ^ send me your reviews and tell me what u ppl think! 


	4. A New Friend

~Escape / Part 4~

  


When I was at vacation at my hometown for a week, I had nothing to do for the first day, believe it or not. I decided to turn on my radio, and listen to music for a while, until I heard this wonderful song on the radio, and I thought it would make a great songfic! The song is called Escape by Enrique Iglesias! (do not put any flames! they're so annoying!) Please, read, review, and enjoy! (^______^)   


My fourth chapter. Yup, that's all I have to say. Enjoy! ^ - ^   
  


***

  
  
She rolled on the other side of her chair and took of her blanket over her. She got to sleep about nine hours and that was enough already; more than her average time. She got up, streched and yawned at the same time. She then rubbed her light blue eyes and sat back on her chair. She got a hair-brush from her backpack and began brushing her short brown hair. 

"Well, well, look who's finally awake!" 

Tea looked beside her while she was brushing her hair and smiled at the person she saw. "Good morning, Quinnie. Had a good sleep last night?" 

"Sure did!" Quinnie replied. She was an inch shorter than Tea, but on the other hand, she looked very pretty. She had a nice sweet voice and she had beautiful green eyes that always seemed to sparkel. Her long blond hair, which was up to her waist, was now tied up in a nice ponytail with a pink ribbon. She also had gold earings hanging from her ears and she was wearing a pink top with no straps and with regular jeans. She sat next to Tea and pat her back gently and smiled. "Did you liked your dance director while you were at New York?" 

"You mean David?" Tea responded, tierdly. 

"Yeah. How was he like?" Quinnie questioned her, in her dreamy voice; she wasn't engaged. 

"He was okay," said Tea. 

"Just okay?" Quinnie replied. "I saw him when we were both at 'Williams Cafe' and he was _so_ hot! I just _love_ his muscles! He looks so strong... you're so lucky, Tea! I'm jelous!" 

"Oh no, you don't need to be," Tea told her. "And to tell you the truth, I'm already engaged and I'm also going to be married." 

Quinnie mouth dropped. "You never told me that!" 

"I didn't think it would be that important to you," Tea said. 

"Tell me, Tea! Who's the lucky guy?" Quinnie asked. 

Tea first smiled, then said, "Yugi Moto." 

Quinnie's mouth dropped even wider. "W-What?!? You're kidding me! He's the one who beat Pegasus in his own game _and_ got through Battle City! Plus he's one of the hotest guys in Domino City! I am so jelous of you, Tea!" 

"Please, don't be," Tea said, smiling. 

Quinnie pat her hand and smiled at her; she was glad to have a good friend like her at her Dance Class while they were both at New York. Tea was for once happy that she could at least get out of her house, go to New York, and meet many new people while she was studying dance. 

Tea smiled back at her new best friend. "Quinnie, can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure, shoot," Quinnie said. 

"Are you engaged?" Tea asked. 

Quinnie's smile suddenly faded away as she sat back on her chair, not bothering to relax. She first looked down and her hair covered her eyes and poured out some tears. 

Tea's smile faded away, too. She held Quinnie's hand. "Quinnie, what's wrong?" 

Quinnie looked at her with her eyes filled with tears. "Well, like you asked before, I _used_ to be engaged. I'm not anymore, though." 

"Why? What happened?" Tea questioned her, still holding her hand. 

"His name was James, and he was so handsome. He was always there for me, and I was always there for him. We both loved each other deeply, but not until the prom at our school." 

"Please, continue," Tea told her. 

"Okay," Quinnie replied. "Well, when the school prom was over, I went to the parking lot to get my car and drive home until..." 

Tea came closer to hear more. 

"Until..." 

"What? Until what, Quinnie?" 

"Until... until I saw James making out with my best friend, Serena, in _my_ car." 

Tea's mouth dropped; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt really sorry for Quinnie. As long as she was concerned, she knew that the guy who called himself 'James' betrayed Quinnie. 

"It's okay, Quinnie," Tea comforted her as she sqeezed her hand and patted her back gently. "That guy, James, whoever he is, is a no good bastard. He doesn't know what true love really is. I bet when he goes back to being lonely again, he'll be sorry. He'll be sorry for what he did to you, Quinnie. And as long as I'm your friend, I'll always be there for you no matter how worse your problems are. I'll always help you solve your problems, because friends are always there for each other. You can count on it!" 

Quinnie looked at Tea and cleared some of her tears away then hugged her very tightly. "Oh, Tea! Thank you!" 

"No problem. That's what friends are for. We're always there to support each other," said Tea. 

The two broke the hugg and stood there not talking until Tea's stomach started making noises. 

Quinnie giggled. "You sound hungry, Tea." 

"Oh, I am!" Tea admited. "I didn't even have any breakfast yet!" 

"I hope the plane lands soon," said Quinnie. "I'm getting tired of sitting around here for five days straight!" 

Just then, a young women came towards them with two trolleys of food. "Good morning ladies. You both look very hungry. Would you like some breakfast?" 

"Would I?" Tea told her, happily. "I'm starving! Can you please tell me what you have?" 

"Well, we have bacon, eggs, honey, jiuce, milk, cofee, muffins, butter beers, pancakes with syrup, and well, alot more. Now, what would you like?" 

"All of them! Oh, except the butter beers," Tea told her. 

"I'll just take muffins and coffee," Quinnie told the lady politely. 

The lady first handed Tea a plate and the drinks she ordered and Quinnie a cup of coffee and a muffin. 

"Thank you very much," Tea told the lady. 

"We really appriciate this," Quinnie added, taking a sip from her coffee. 

"Your welcome. If theres anything you might need, don't hesitate to ask," said the lady and she walked of with her two trolleys. 

Quinnie took a bite of her banana muffin, took a sip from her coffee and looked at Tea; she was eating nicely and slowly, and she was taking her time to chew properly. 

"You sure eat slow when you're really hungry, Tea," Quinnie said. 

"Yeah, I know," Tea told her. "But see, if you eat faster, you'll get full more quickly and you'll barley have enough time to eat the rest. But if eat slowly, you'll have time to eat whatever that's on your plate. That was what my mom told me, and It worked! Man, I used to be a pig when I was little!" 

"Tell me about it," Quinnie said. "I can't stand the way my dad eats! He eats his whole food with only one bite!" 

"Your dad _eats_ like that?" Tea asked her. 

"Yup. _My_ dad," Quinne said, finishing her last bite and throwing the small paper in a garbage can near her. "I'm no expert in table manners, but I think the way he eats is completley disgusting." 

"Does your mom say anything?" Tea asked her, taking a sip from her orange juice and finishing the rest of her bacon. 

"No. She mostly goes out to eat on her own and sometimes she takes me with her," Quinnie responded. 

"Are your parents divorced?" Tea questioned her. 

"No," Quinnie replied. "My mom loves my dad very much, but she can't stand the way he eats. To tell you the truth, I don't either." 

"At least you and your mom agree on the same thing," Tea said. 

"Yeah," Quinnie sighed. 

Suddenly, their conversation was interupted by an announcement that got everyones attention:   
_Attention all passengers on the Domino Plane. We will be arriving at Tokyo, Domino shortly. Please, remain in your seat all times before we land. Thank you._   
"Finally!" Quinnie said joyfully. "I can't wait to get out of this plane!" 

"I can't wait to see Yugi," Tea whispered to herself. 

Quinnie looked at Tea; she seemed to be talking to herself. "Tea? Are you okay?" 

Tea looked at Quinnie and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."   
  


***

  
  
_Attention, please, attention. For the people who are aboarding the plane to Canada, please report to the main area, were the plane will be waiting. For those passangers who just arrived from their ride, please go to the nearest front to get your ticket on your way out. Thank you, and have a nice day._   
  
  
  
  
  
The Domino Airport was a busy place; people going from places to places, walking around, and trying to find their lugages. The people who were just aboarding a plane were waiting by the main entrance to wait for their call. On the far end of the airport was an immense looking shop were people could go and buy small gifts, and next to that was a cafee. Mostly, people would go in the airport for that or for the shop. In that shop they also sold Duel Monster Cards, a popular game that is played around the world; the children would go there and buy or trade cards with many other children. 

"Cool! Jaken Bakudan! I'll trade you for my Kotodama!" said a girl. 

"I have no clue what that card is," said a boy. 

"Okay. See, as long as this card remains face-up on the field, monsters of the same name cannot exist on the field at the same time. Oh! And by the way, the faced up cards are not included," explained the girl. "But if a card of the same name is summoned in a later turn, it's destroyed. Oh! And if two cards of the same name are played at the same time, both cards are destroyed! Wanna trade, Henry?" 

"Wow!" exclaimed the boy, Henry. "Kotodama! Monsters with the same name that can't exist! Alright, I'll take it! I'll definitely be able to beat a Blue Eyes White Dragon this way! Thanks alot, Susie!" 

"No problem. Thanks alot for your Jaken Bakudan, Henry! It's a powerful card!" said Susie. 

"Yeah, it is!" said Henry. "And you can keep it!" 

On the far end of the shop, a group of children were buying cards in a corner, and paying for them. A young women was selling all of these cards in a huge box. 

"That'll be ten dollars for two packs," she said. One of the kids gave her the money. 

"Thank you, miss!" said the kids. 

"No problem! Thank you for shopping, and have a nice day!" she said as the kids ran of, happily playing with their new cards. 

"Aw, come on, Tristan! Just a little?" said a teenager. 

"Hmm?" the lady turned around to see a group of friends walking towards the shop. 

"No, Joey!" said Tristan. 

"Remember what we came here for," a white-haired teenager told him. 

"We can go and shop later, Joey," a boy with red, and yellow spikey hair told him. "Right now, we have to go and get Tea." 

"No, it's not the cards I'm after!" said Joey, turning around and watching the woman in the front desk, paying for the people's stuff. "It's that gal!" 

Joey's eyes had hearts in them and he seemed to be blushing. 

"Typical," said Bakura, rolling his eyes. 

"Looks like Joey's been hit by cupid, again," Tristan sighed. 

Yugi laughed. "Yup. Sure looks like it." 

"I doubt that Joey will be able to get a date, though," said Tristan, "he always seems to fail." 

He and the others roared with laughter while Joey was mad; he had steams coming out of his ears. "I'll show you, Tristan!" 

Joey ran to the front desk, and the others followed him. Joey pushed the other people out of the way, and ran all the way to the desk, blushing like mad. 

The woman who was paying for the stuff in the shop, looked at Joey, and raised an eyebrow; he had just pushed an old lady on the ground by accident. 

Joey suddenly brought his face up close. "Whoa! What a pretty gal, ya'r! Would it be okay if I get your phone number? Maybe we could go out tonight and -- " 

Tristan suddenly pushed Joey out of the way. "Don't let Cupid make you stupid, Joey!" 

"Huh?" The woman didn't know what was going on. 

Bakura and Yugi both sweatdropped. 

Bakura went up close towards the desk. "Please, excuse out friend, Joey. He's a bit... " 

They looked at Joey, who Tristan was holding by the arm. "Tristan, I'm gonna get ya for this! You'll died, ya hear me? DIE!!!" 

Bakura looked back at her. "Hyper," he finished. 

The woman blushed, then giggled. "I can see that." 

"We were wondering if you could tell us where the Domino Plane will be landing," Bakura told her. 

"Sure, no problem," said the woman and pointed straight. "Go straight, pass the main door, and left. You should be able to see all the people linning up and beside it, outside, is where the Domino Plane will be landing." 

"Thank you very much," Bakura thanked her, smiling. "Oh, and uh... I hope our friend didn't cause you _too_ much trouble." 

"Hey! I heard dat, Bakura!" Joey shouted; Tristan was still holding him. 

"That's okay," said the woman, blinking at Bakura and looking at him. 

"Bye," Bakura told her. He, Yugi, and the others walked away. 

"Bye, cutie!" yelled the woman back to Bakura; she winked at him. Bakura blushed bright red. "Hope I can see you again!" 

Yugi looked back at the woman; she wasn't paying attention to the people who wanted to buy things anymore, but to Bakura. Yugi turned back to him. 

"Looks like that woman has a crush on you, Bakura," Yugi told him. 

"I know," Bakura responded, still blushing. "I can tell by the way she winked at me and called me 'cute'." 

Joey seemed to be crying. "That's so not fair! Bakura, you don't like girls, but they like you! HOW COME?!" 

Bakura shrugged his shoulders. "Gee, I don't know." 

"How can't you not know?" Tristan asked him. "Girls always seem to flirt with you at school!" 

"I know," Bakura responded. "But I don't know why they do that. Maybe I'm just too... I dunno... charming... Yeah! That's it!" 

"Oh, please!" Joey said. "Gimme a break!" 

"It could be the reason," Bakura replied. "I mean, I remember one time a girl said to me that she liked my hair." 

"Yeah, right!" Joey laughed. "A hair like Santa Claus? Now dat's a laugh!" 

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Bakura asked, getting angry at once. 

"You know, he could be right," Yugi told Joey. 

"Yes. I find that kind of interesting," Tristan added. "Since they are people _rarely_ with white hair in this part of the city." 

Joey's eyes widened. "Hey, maybe you're right! I think I'm gonna dye my hair white when we get home!" 

Bakura and the others looked at each other and roared with laughed again. 

"What? What did I say?" Joey asked. 

"No offense, Joey," Bakura said, "but I think dying your hair white is a bad idea. The only reason I have white hair is because I have the proper style for it." 

"Point taken."   
  


***

  
  
Yes! I'm finally done the fourth chapter! Which means... u guyz have to wait until I post up CHAPTER FIVE!!! MWOA HA HA HA!!!! I'M SO EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!..... sorry -____-;, well, dat's all folkes! Come back later for da next chapter! ^ - ^; 


	5. I Missed You

~Escape / Part 5~

  


When I was at vacation at my hometown for a week, I had nothing to do for the first day, believe it or not. I decided to turn on my radio, and listen to music for a while, until I heard this wonderful song on the radio, and I thought it would make a great songfic! The song is called Escape by Enrique Iglesias! (do not put any flames! they're so annoying!) Please, read, review, and enjoy! (^______^)   
  
  


***

  
  
_Attention all passangers. The Domino, Tokyo plane is now landing in Domino City. Please make sure that you're still sitting down before we land. Thank you._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Domino Plane was nearly to Domino city, and the people in that plane were to busy, getting ready and putting back all of their stuff back in their bags. All of the little kids seemed to be relieved that they would land; they were getting sick of having to sit in the plane for five days straight. When the people have aboarded the plane the first time, it seemed to be messy; there were cloths and blankets everywhere. But now that they are landing, the plane was clean. 

Outside, a rain from yesterday had stopped, leaving a beautiful rainbow and a lot of sunshine in the blue sky. There were a few birds flying beside the airplane; a huge group of birds were flying together near the plane, and after they all flew down... all the way to Domino city... 

"Yugi, are you okay?" Bakura asked Yugi. 

Yugi, suddenly, came back to reality. He looked at Bakura, and he smiled at him. Yugi smiled back and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine, Bakura-kun. Thanks." 

Tristan was sitting beside Bakura on a chair, and Joey next to Yugi; they were all waiting for Tea's plane to arrive, but so far, they've just been sitting around and waisting time. It was a beautiful day out, very sunny, and the birds were singing and chirping in the air. 

"I can't believe I'm waisting my day, just fer waiting fer a stupid plane to get here," Joey told his friends. "Man, I wish Tea would get here soon. I miss her so much." 

"I know how you feel, Joey," said Bakura in his British accent. "I miss her alot, too." 

"I miss her so very much," Yugi told them, in his sad voice. 

"Me, too," Tristan responded. "I wish she would get here, soon." 

Their sad thoughts got interuppted by a conversation in a corner. 

"What do you mean you forgot it?!" 

"Don't start shouting in front of all these people, Fredrick!" 

"Well it's your fault that you forgot the keys in the car!" 

Yugi looked around the airport to see who was arguing; he saw Tea's parents in a corner, having a conversation. Well, more like a fight. 

"Hey, guys, look!" Yugi called out, and pointed straight. "Tea's parents are over there!" 

"Where?" Bakura asked, looking around until he spot them in a corner. "Oh! I see them!" 

"So do I!" Tristan responded. "And it looks like they're having an argument." 

"Well, lets go and say hi. It might make them forget about it," Joey said. 

"Good idea, Joey," Yugi said happily, forgetting all of a sudden that Tea's plane still hadn't arrived yet. "Let's go!" 

They stood up from the bench and started running towards Tea's parents. When they got their, Mr. and Mrs. Gardner were to busy arguing that they didn't notice they were there. 

"I can't believe this! How could you forget it?" 

"Fredrick, it was an accident!" 

"_It was an accident_!" Mr. Gardner mimiced her wife. "Ahhhh, now what're we going to do with the key stuck in the car? We can't open the door now!" 

"Well, maybe I can -- " 

"Oh, no! I don't want to hear any of your ideas, Erica! You've caused alot of problems already!" 

"Umm, Mr. Gardner?" Yugi finally said. 

Mr. Gardner looked beside him to see who had said his name. "Ahh, Yugi! So delighted to see you, my boy! Here to see Tea?" 

"Yeah," Yugi replied. "We all are." 

"Well, we'll get things sorted out," Mr. Gardner told him, as he turned to his wife, "as soon as we get the key out of the car!" 

"I was suggesting if we could use _my_ car key to get inside!" Mrs. Gardner nearly shouted. 

Mr. Gardner stared at her, then blushed. "Oh... I should have thought of that before... sorry..." 

Mrs. Gardner slapped her forehead. "Well, we'll do that later when Tea gets here," she said. When she looked beside her husband, she saw Yugi and the others looking at her and smiling. 

"Why hello, Yugi, dear," she said, politely, "beautiful day, isn't it? I just wish Tea would get here soon." 

"So do we, Mrs. Gardner," Yugi said. 

"Hows your grandfather, Yugi?" Mr. Gardner asked him politely. "He's not... you know... " 

"Hm? Oh, no of course not!" Yugi said. "He's still alive." 

"Oh, good," Mr. Gardner said. 

"Does Tea still live with you, Mrs. Gardner?" Bakura asked. 

"Oh, no, Bakura," Mrs. Gardner responded. "She lives on her own in an apartment building." 

"Doesn't she get lonely?" Yugi asked. 

"Oh, I don't know 'bout that, hon," said Mrs. Gardner. "But she does miss us, though." 

"Will we be allowed te visit her when she gets back?" Joey asked her. 

"Allowed?" Mr. Gardner joined it. "You're more than welcomed to!"   
  
  
_Attention. Attention. The Domino, Tokyo plane will be landing in about five minutes. Please go to the main area, were the plane will be landing. Thank you._   
  
  
"Tea's plane!" Bakura said. 

"It's landing!" Yugi said, joyfully. "Let's go!" 

Yugi, Bakura and the others ran towards the main area, followed by Tea's parents, forgetting their key accident; they were to excited to see Tea that they forgot about it quickly. As soon as they arrived at the main area, they saw hundreds of people, either sitting on one of the chairs that were in a row, standing, or walking around the place talking to other people. 

"They must be waiting for the plane to come," said Tristan, who hadn't spoke for a long time. 

"Most of them," said Mrs. Gardner, "but I think some of them are just getting ready to get aboard." 

"Wheres Tea?" Yugi asked, looking outside the window. 

"Excited, are we?" Mr. Gardner aksed him. "Don't worry, it's not like she's going to stay in the plane for the rest of her life!" 

"I just haven't seen her for a long time," Yugi responded, looking sad. 

Mr. Gardner put a hand on Yugi's shoulder to comfort him. "I haven't, either. She'll come back." 

"I just hope that we don't have to wait another hour," said Bakura, sitting down on a nearby bench. Tristan and Joey sat next to him.   
  


***

  
  
"Tea, wait up!" 

Tea looked behind her and saw Quinnie running towards her with all of her stuff. 

"You forgot to wait for me!" she said. 

"I was waiting for you right by that door," Tea told her. "You just took a long time to get here and I decided to go, and maybe you'd come later!" 

"Sorry I took a long time," Quinnie said. She and Tea lined up with the rest of the people. "Excited to see Yugi?" 

"Definitely," Tea responded. "I can't wait to see my friends and parents, too. I haven't seen them for two years." 

"Really?" Quinnie asked her. "I haven't seen my parents for only one year." 

There was the same lady with the trolley's that had gave them their food this morning. She had a microphone in her hand. "Attention, people. Eyes my way, please." 

Some of the people were still talking. A guy next to her took the microphone and spoke loudly, "SILENCE!!!" 

Everybody froze like statues; no one moved or talked. Quinnie whispered to Tea something, "He sure is strict." 

"Tell me about it," Tea whispered back. 

"Thank you, Daren," said the lady. 

"You're welcome, my sweat Kelly," the guy, Daren, told her. 

"Anyways," Kelly said, turning back to the people with the microphone back in her hand, "thanks to the driver here, Mr. Takashi..." 

A piolet beside her raised her hand, and the people clapped for him. 

"...The plane landed in Domino city," Kelly continued. "I suggest that all of you get whatever you need and line up by this door quickly. We will be heading towards the main area, were you will be able to see all of your family and friends. Don't forget to get a ticket on you way out!" 

People went back to being noisy again right after the announcement.   
  


***

  
  
"Yugi! I see the door opening!" 

Yugi looked outside and saw the plane's door was opening and people started coming out; he couldn't see Tea though. 

"Finally!" Yugi exclaimed. "I don't see Tea..." 

"I can't see her, either," Bakura said. 

"Maybe she's still in America," Joey suggested. 

Yugi's eyes suddenly widened with horror. "No... she... she still can't be in America..." 

"Joey!" Tristan and Bakura both spoke up. "Yugi was happy now that Tea's coming, don't make his day even worse!" 

"Sorry," Joey said. "Gomen... sorry, Yugi, I didn't mean to make you upset..." 

"It's okay, Joey," Yugi said. 

"Hey, cheer up!" said Mr. Gardner. "Look! More people are coming out! We''l be able to see Tea, don't worry." 

Yugi looked at the main door, and saw that people from the plane were beginning to come outside from the plane, and getting their ticket on their way out. 

"I still don't see Tea," Yugi said, dissapointed. 

"You _will_ see her, Yugi," Bakura told him. "Don't worry." 

"What if she isn't coming back, Bakura?" Yugi asked, looking at Bakura with tears in his eyes. 

Bakura looked at him and smiled. "She will come back. You think that his plane came here without her, now, do you?" 

Yugi shook his head. 

"Exactly," Bakura said. "She'll come, Yugi. You just worry to much." 

While everyone was busy comforting Yugi, Tristan glanced outside and saw all of the people coming out. He kept looking until he saw a familiar face... 

He saw a girl with short brown hair, walking happily out of the plane, laughing with a friend. He could hear them talking: 

"Is it okay if I meet your friends, Tea?" 

"Sure! Just to let you know, you'll like my other friend, Joey, alot!" 

"What makes you think that?" 

"Well, he almost has the same personality as you." 

"Really?" 

"Yugi! Look!" Tristan nearly yelled. "It's Tea!" 

Yugi was suddenly happy as he ran towards the window, almost tripping. "Tea? Really? Where! WHERE!!" 

"Yugi, calm down," said Tristan as he smiled and turned to Bakura. "He's sure excited when he hears her name." 

"Yeah," Bakura smiled back. "It sure looks like it." 

"Tea! It's her! It's her!" Yugi said, joyfully. "I can see her! I can see her! I can see her! I can -- " 

"Yugi, we know!" Mr. Gardner said, shaking him to stop. 

"Ow!" 

"Gomen," apologized Mr. Gardner. "Sorry, Yugi. Why don't we go and see her?" 

"Let's do that!" Yugi shouted at he ran towards the door. "Tea! Tea! Over here!"   
  


***

  
  
"Tea, I hear someone calling your name," Quinnie said, stopping her. 

"I don't hear anything," Tea told her. 

"Shh, just listen." 

They were both very quiet until they heared a boy, calling out Tea's name. "You're right," Tea told her. "But who is it... ?" 

She looked around, but couldn't see who was it that was calling out her name. She looked inside the airport and saw someone she recognized... 

"Tea! Tea!" 

Tea saw him. Standing. Right beside the main door. He did remembered her. Tea's cheeks turned pink as she looked back at him and shouted, "Yugi! Yugi!" 

"Tea!" 

Yugi was now running out of the airport, outside, towards her. 

"What're you waiting for, Tea? Go! Run to him!" Quinnie encouraged her. "Just think, he was waiting for two years just to see you again. And now, he got what he wants. He wants you. He needs you. He loves you, Tea. Go already!" 

Tea first looked at her friend, then at Yugi; he seemed to be crying. "Tea! Tea!" 

_Why isn't she running towards me?_ Yugi thought to himself. _She can't hate me now... not what I told her over the phone last year... she's not running towards me... she seems more depressed than ever..._

"You're right, Quinnie," Tea told her. 

Tea stood up straight and started running to Yugi with a joyful face. "Yugi! Yugi!" 

"Tea!" 

"Yugi!" 

When they finally reached each other, they embraced each other tightly, almost squeezing each other. They were both crying; they weren't crying because they were miserable, they were crying because they were happy to see each other again. 

"Oh, Tea..." 

"Yugi... I missed you so much..." 

"Tea, I love you. Please don't leave me again." 

"I won't, Yugi. I won't. I promise." 

Yugi's lips meet hers, and they both shared a passionate kiss.   
  


***

  
  
That was long! (no duh) anywayz, i'm gonna write a continuation, of course. Just wait until the next chapter, ppl! Ja ne! ^^ 


	6. A Minute Alone

~Escape / Part 6~

  


When I was at vacation at my hometown for a week, I had nothing to do for the first day, believe it or not. I decided to turn on my radio, and listen to music for a while, until I heard this wonderful song on the radio, and I thought it would make a great songfic! The song is called Escape by Enrique Iglesias! (do not put any flames! they're so annoying!) Please, read, review, and enjoy! (^______^)   
  
  


***

  
  
Night had crawled upon Domino city; the sun had cleared away for the rest of the night and the beautiful moon was there instead. The stars appeared slowly around the moon, and pretty soon, covering the entire sky. A plesant breeze hit the flowers and the bushes, making them shake a little. The cars that were driving on the transportation routes in Domino City seemed to appear less; in the morning, the streets were usually really busy. A few lights in houses had been shut of, since it was 10:00 PM, and later on, mostly all of the lights in the houses in the 'Mognolia Street' had been off, so that people could get their sleep. A car slowly went past a sign. 

When Tea had arrived from New York to Tokyo, Yugi felt more joyful than ever. He had been thinking alot when he was driving Tea home; she was fast asleep next to him in the front. Yugi looked at her and smiled. _She's so beautiful... _

When they reached 'Crystal Blue Avenue', which was were Tea's apartment was, Yugi slowly parked the car in a nearby parking lot, and got out of the car. Quietly, he went to Tea's side, opened her door, picked her up and carried her all the way to the apartment. 

_Boy, she sure lost a lot of weight..._

Yugi opened the door with his feet and quickly went to the elevator. He pressed the 'Up' button, and waited. He could hear footsteps coming in the hallway, and sweat covered his entire face. 

_Come on, you stupid peice of junk, work!_

Finally, the door opened and Yugi stepped into it quickly. The door closed, and Yugi pressed the button which led to floor '3' and waited. When he reached that floor, and the elevator door opened, he got out quickly and ran to a door which was numered 150, took out Tea's key, and opened it; now he had realized how big Tea's home was. It was almost a size of a house and it was really cleaned. She had her own Television, her own radio, her own phone, bathroom, shower, bedroom... everything. 

_Lucky Tea. Grandpa can't trust me in my own house..._

Yugi slowly went to his right, beside a closet door, and opened a door; he figured out it was Tea's room because it had her favorite Dancer on a poster. Yugi layed her down slowly on her bed, and turned on the lamp on her night-table. He then took of her jacket, folded it neatly, and put it on a nearby chair. 

Yugi put a hand on her forehead, and realized that she was really warm. He bend over and took of her pants, to reveal her short. 

_Well, I've done what I can here,_ Yugi thought, smiling. 

He bend down again and kissed Tea on the mouth quickly and said, "I love you." 

Yugi then opened Tea's window, so she can have a bit of fresh air. He tiptoed out of Tea's room and closed the door slowly. 

He thought about going home, but then stopped. Tea was living in this apartment on her own... it wouldn't hurt if he tried to stay over night and maybe watch her until morning. 

_She might get lonely..._

He grabbed Tea's phone and dailed the Turtle Game Shop to call his grandfather and tell him that he'll be staying overnight.   
  
  


***

  
  
The sun rised again next morning, and it was even more brighter than yesterday. The brightness came into Tea's room, and it quickly woke her up. 

"Hmm?... Someone must have opened the window last night," she said to herself as she got up from her bed. 

When she closed her eyes and streched, she suddenly stopped and looked at herself; she wasn't wearing her jacket or pants. She looked beside her, and saw that her jacket and her pants were folded neatly on her chair. 

_Something funny is going on,_ she thought to herself as she got up, and walked towards her closet. She then saw all of her lugages beside her table. 

"What the -- how did these lugages get here?" 

"I brought them up here." 

Tea suddenly tuned around to see who that was. Her eyes widened with surprise. "Y-Yugi?" 

Yugi was standing by the door, arms folded. "Yup. That's me." 

"But I -- I thought Joey-kun said that you were going home after, yesterday?" Tea asked him. 

"He said I _might_ go," Yugi told her, approaching her, placing both of his hands on her hips and pulling her closer, "he never said that I _will_ go." 

"But... how did you figure out where I lived?" she asked, bringing her face closer to his and placing both her hands around his shoulders. 

"Your dad told me," Yugi replied. "He said that your mom and him had to get to work, and they couldn't take you home. So, I volunteered." 

Tea smiled and kissed him on the cheek and said, "You're so sweet, Yugi-kun." 

"I know," he said. 

Yugi bend over to kiss Tea on the mouth, but Tea stopped him. "What's wrong?" 

"I don't want _you_ to start this time," Tea told him, as she went forward, and pushed Yugi on the bed. "So far you got to do all the fun." 

"You can start this time, if you want," Yugi said, making himself comfortable and closing his eyes. "I'll stop you if you go too far." 

"I know you will," Tea said, as she unbuttoned his shirt, and took it of to reveal his chest; it was a bit muscular then before. "Have you been exercising alot, Yugi?" 

"Uh huh," Yugi responded, smiling. 

Tea bend over, and touched his chest. "I can see that." 

She then placed her lips on his neck, and started kissing around it slowly, touching every part of his chest. 

"Hmm... very nice..." Yugi said, smiling, almost enjoying what Tea was doing. 

Tea started unbuttoning his pants and kissing his neck roughly; Yugi on the other hand, loved what she was doing and didn't even stop her. But then suddenly she stopped, and looked at Yugi. "Y-Yugi-kun?" 

"Tea? What's wrong?" he asked while he sat up, and placed both his hands on her hips again. "Why'd you stop?" 

"I thought you might not like what I was doing," she said, putting her head on Yugi's chest, and letting out a bit of tears. "I -- I mean, you're not ready for this yet..." 

Yugi hugged Tea gently. When they stopped hugging, Yugi cleared her tears away with his index finger. "Shh, it's okay. You didn't really do anything wrong, Anzu." 

Tea hugged Yugi's tightly. "Oh, Yugi..." 

"Anzu... Anzu-kun... I love you so much..." 

"I love you, too, Yugi-kun," Tea responded. 

They hugged each other while they layed on the bed. When they broke the hugg, Yugi sat up. "Tea, I need to call you something." 

"What do you mean, Yugi?" Tea questioned him. 

"I mean I want to call you something special that only _I_ can call you," Yugi said. 

Tea closed her eyes and smiled. "You can call me Anzu." 

"No, something special," Yugi said, touching her stomach and rubbing it. 

Tea giggled. "Yugi, stop that, it tickles." 

"Sorry," Yugi told her. "Hmm... how about Anzu-Shoujo?" 

"That sounds nice," Tea told him, touching his chest while she layed on her bed. 

"No, that's not special enough," Yugi said, thinking. He looked at Tea, and rubbed her stomach again. "I know! How about Angel?" 

Tea giggled. "That one is nice..." 

"It is," Yugi said as he kissed her on the cheek, "because you _are_ an Angel." 

"Yugi-kun, you're so sweet," she hugged him tighter. "I'm so glad to be back with you..." 

"You were the only person in my mind after I was misrable two years ago," Yugi told her, pouring down some tears; his cheeks were pink a little. "I missed you so much, but I'm so glad you're back." 

Tea started crying, too. "Imagine that... two whole years..." 

"That was like eternity to me," Yugi said, hugging her tightly. "It felt like you left me forever..." 

"I'm back and I won't leave you," Tea told him. 

After they broke the hugg, Tea suddenly remembered something. "Yugi, we need to start planning out wedding, remember?" 

Yugi looked at her, but understood what she meant. He sat up and kissed her on the cheek. "You're absolutely right, my Angel." 

They're conversation got interupted by a knock on Tea's door. There was a person with an accent that was calling Tea and Yugi's name. "Tea? Yugi? Are you there?" 

"I'll get it," Tea told Yugi, as she got up and ran out of her room all the way to the door in the hallway. 

When she opened the door, she saw Bakura standing there, and he was holding something in his hand. "Hi, Tea." 

"Oh, hi Bakura!" Tea told him. 

She and Bakura hugged for a short while, then Tea looked in his hand. "What's that in your hand, Ryou-kun?" 

"Hm? Oh, this?" Bakura said, as she and him broke the hugg. "This is an invitation." 

"Oh, good," Tea said. "To what party?" 

"It's not a party," Bakura said. "You see, Tea, since Yugi told us that you and him would be getting married, we planned this wedding in a church already yestreday and got all the invitations ready." 

Yugi came beside Tea and smiled at Bakura, with his t-shirt on this time. "Hi, Bakura." 

"Good morning, Yugi," Bakura said. 

Tea's eyes widened. "You -- you what? You planned it already?" 

"Yup," Bakura replied. 

"Everything? The decorations, the equipment -- " 

"Oh, no," Bakura said. "That's to much. We only planned _where_ you'll be having the wedding. Mr. Solomon and Mr. Gardner said that the rest is up to you two." 

"Oh, good," Tea said. "Why don't you come in, Bakura? I was just getting breakfast ready." 

"Oh, that's okay," Bakura told them. "I already had breakfast." 

"Can you at least come in and have a cup of coffee?" Yugi asked. "Or if you're to busy -- " 

"I can," Bakura told them, as he stepped inside. "I just already had breakfast." 

"Okay," Tea told them. "Yugi, you make Bakura comfortable and I'll go and get the cofee ready." 

"Right," Yugi responded. "Come on in, Bakura. Make yourself at home." 

"Thanks, Yugi," Bakura said. 

Yugi and Bakura went in the living room, and sat on the couch. Bakura then looked at Tea, who was in the kitchen, and back at Yugi. "You really love her, don't you?" 

"Yeah," Yugi said. "I feel like I'm in heaven when I'm around her." 

After a minute of not talking, Bakura began another conversation. 

"It must feel nice," Bakura said, turning pink a little. 

"What is, Ryou-kun?" Yugi asked. 

Bakura's eye's watered a bit as his cheeks truned bright pink. "To fall in love." 

"Yeah, it is nice," Yugi said. "Why do ask, Ryou-kun?" 

"Oh, no reason," Bakura said. "I just wondered..." 

"Why? Are you in love?" Yugi asked. 

"You could say that," Bakura said. 

"Really? With who?" Tea suddenly asked, joining the conversation, bringing the coffee. 

Bakura took his coffee, closed his eyes and smiled. "Well, I meet her two years ago, after you went to New York, of course. But we're still friends." 

"What's her name?" Tea asked. 

"Tatiana Murray," Bakura replied, turning pink. "I kind of... like her..." 

"Does she know?" Yugi asked. 

"No," Bakura replied. "And anyways, why would she like me?" 

"Because you're very handsome and smart," Tea told him. 

Bakura blushed. "Thanks for the compliment, Tea." 

"It's not a compliment," Yugi told him, as he put a hand on his shoulder. "You get better marks then I do at school." 

"No, I don't." 

"Yes, you do." 

"But, how am I handsome?" 

"Because girls always like you." 

"No, they don't." 

"Yes, they do." 

"Okay, guys, that's enough," Tea interupted. "I think you should tell her how you feel, Bakura." 

"What?" Bakura said, as his whole face turned red. "I -- I can't do that! That's too embarrassing!" 

"Fine," Yugi said. "Don't tell her until she gets another guy, and then you can go and feel sorry for yourself that you didn't tell her in the first place." 

"Yugi!" Bakura said, feeling angry. 

Yugi patted Bakura on the back and smiled. "I was just kidding, Bakura, it's up to you if you want to tell her or not." 

"I agree," Tea added. "I mean, theres other girls out there, not just Tatiana, right, Bakura?" 

"I guess," Bakura said, taking a sip from his coffee. Suddenly, he remembered something. "Oh, I forgot! Tristan, Joey, Serenity and Mai are waiting for us downstairs!" 

"What!?" Tea and Yugi said together. 

"Mai and Serenity are there?" Tea asked, happily. 

"Yup," Bakura said. "They said that they're helping us buy all our wedding stuff today, you know. We better get going. It's a good thing I remembered." 

"Let's go, then," Yugi said, helping Tea up. "We must not be late!"   
  
  


***

  
  
Yay! Finally! The sixth chapter is finally up! I hope you guyz enjoy it as much as I did. The next chapter won't take that long. See ya next time, folkes! (^__^) (0__o) ($__$) (T__T) (> o <)... (^__^); 


	7. Shopping

~Escape / Part 7~

  


When I was at vacation at my hometown for a week, I had nothing to do for the first day, believe it or not. I decided to turn on my radio, and listen to music for a while, until I heard this wonderful song on the radio, and I thought it would make a great songfic! The song is called Escape by Enrique Iglesias! (do not put any flames! they're so annoying!) Please, read, review, and enjoy! (^______^)   
  
  


***

  
  
The Domino City was, of course, always busy; people going from places to places, cars moving, trains moving, people going shopping, or... 

"La la la la la! I live in the shower! La la la la la!! It's my home!" 

"Would you stop singing in their, Fred? Some of us are trying to work in peace here!!" 

... taking a shower. 

(Anyways... (^_^);... back to the story) 

***

  
  
"How about this one? 

"No, that one's no good." 

"How about this?" 

"No, won't work." 

"This?" 

"Nope." 

"This?" 

"No can't do." 

"This?" 

"Definatley, no." 

"This?" 

"Ewwww, no!" 

"This?" 

"Triple ewwww! I hate that one alot!!" 

"**THEN WICH ONE DO YOU WANT?????!!!!!!!**" 

"Bakura, calm down! People are looking at us!" 

"You're making me mad, Tristan!" 

"Hows it going back there?" Yugi shouted from a corner, he was paying for the euipment he was buying. 

"Not so good!" Bakura yelled back. "Tristan's having a hard time choosing a wallpaper!" 

"Just pick one of them, you don't need to choose," Yugi said, approaching them. 

"Tell that to Tristan!" Bakura said while she shot a glare at Tristan. 

"What? I can't help it if all of them are good!" Tristan said. 

"This one is good enough," said Yugi, as he picked up an ordinary white wallpaper that was neatly rolled into two parts. 

"Yugi! Don't tell me you want that plain wallpaper!?" Tristan nearly shouted at him. 

"I think that's a good one," Bakura agreed. He nodded and said, "Don't you think so, Tristan?" 

"No," Tristan replied, stubbornly. 

"Okay," Bakura told him. "Well, let's go pay for it, Yugi." 

"Good idea," Yugi said. 

As Yugi and Bakura went on ahead, Tristan just stood there, still looking at the wallpaper. "Come to think of it, the duckie wallpaper doesn't look that bad at all." 

"Tristan? Are you coming?" Bakura said. 

"Coming, Bakura!" Tristan replied back as he threw the wallpaper back where it was and ran to catch up to Yugi and Bakura. 

As soon as they exited the store, they went towards the fountain, where they had promised to meet up with Joey. 

"Where is Joey?" Bakura asked Yugi. 

"He said he had something to take care of," Yugi replied, sitting down the bench. 

"Hey, guys! Whazzup?" asked a voice behind them. 

They all turned around and saw Joey standing there, with more than five shopping bags in his hand. 

"Joey! What have you been buying?" Bakura asked. 

"Oh, a few things for Yug's wedding," Joey replied as he took a seat next to Yugi. "You excited, Yug?" 

"You bet I am," Yugi replied. "I've waited so long for this moment." 

"Good," he said. "Den I'm sure you'll like dis." 

"What is it, anyway?" Bakura questioned him. 

"You'll find out soon enough," he said, smiling. "In da meantime, lets wait until da girls are done with der shopping." 

***

"Wow, Tea! That looks so good on you!" Serenity exclaimed. 

"All you need is a hairstyle, then everything will look perfect!" Mai added. 

"A hairstyle?" Tea asked, trying to fix her wedding dress a little. 

"Yeah! In fact, I could take you to Whilliam's and -- " 

"Oh, no! Not that place again!" Tea complained. "Remember what happened the _last_ time we went there? I was almost bold! Then Joey and Tristan started laughing their heads off, and I was so embarrased!" 

"The pink part of it was funny, though," Mai told her. "It really suits you." 

"Hey!" Tea nearly yelled at her. "It does not!" 

"At least Yugi didn't laugh at you," said Serenity. 

"Of course he didn't, Serenity," Tea said. "Yugi isn't that type of person." 

There was a pause for a minute, while Mai and Serenity were checking out Tea's wedding dress. The white dress had puffy sleeves, and the skirt was into two parts, which almost ended up to Tea's toes. Someone was approaching them. As Tea, Serenity, and Mai turned around to see who it was, they saw a familiar face. 

Tea's eyes widened. "Oh, my gosh! Airey! Is that you?" 

"Sure is," said the women. Her long dark hair rested on her shoulders, and her navy colored eyes shined brightly. 

Tea ran to her and they gave each other a hugg, as Mai and Serenity ran towards them. When the two girls finally broke apart, Airey gave Serenity a tight hugg, then Mai. "Airey! Where have you been all this time?" 

"I was in Canada doing Biology," Airey replied. 

"Really?" Tea asked. "That's exciting!" 

"Yeah," Airey said. "How did your trip to America go?" 

"It was awsome!" Tea replied. "My couch there was really nice, and I even went to a higher level at dancing!" 

"That's great!" Airey said. "I'm glad it all worked for you!" 

"Yeah..." 

Airey paused for a bit, then after seeing Tea's wedding dress, she asked, "Getting married?" 

Tea looked at her and blushed. In a small tone, she replied, "Yes..." 

Airey looked back, then came forward and whispered, "With who ?" 

Tea caught a quick glimpse at the corner and made sure no one was looking. She turned whispered in Airey's ear, "Yugi Moto." 

She stepped back and saw that her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She was surprised to even hear the name. "You're joking!" She whispered back. 

"I'm not," Tea whispered to her. 

Airey looked at her anf blinked before speaking. With temptation, she grabbed Tea's hand and carried her to the corner, so they could pay for Tea's wedding dress. "Theres no time to waste!" Airey told Tea, Serenity, and Mai. "Here, hurry up and pay for this dress! We got some shopping to do!" 

***

"I wonder what the girl's are doing," Tristan wondered, settling himself on a bench next to a Bakura. 

"I bet der tryin' to buy da whole shop," Joey replied, running his fingers through his blond hair. "Boy, it sure is hot." 

"You're telling me," Bakura said in a small tone. "I feel dirty. I definitely need to take a shower when we go back home." 

"I don't see why you had to wear so many layers, Bakura," Yugi told him, putting a hand on his white-headed friend's back. 

"The news said that they're might be a shower in the afternoon, so I got ready for it," Bakura replied and sighed. 

"Don't ever trust those people, Bakura," Tristan told him. 

The group of friends sat there, talking joyfully that they almost forgot about the girls. They firgured that they'll get tired of shopping anyway. As a person stepped inside the mall, a small breeze came from outside hit Yugi and the others on the face, and they enjoyed it. 

"I wish there was a air conditioner in here," Yugi said, blowing himself with a book. 

"Yeah," Bakura agreed. The snow-haired boy closed his eyes, leaned back against the bench, and tried to take a short nap. "I'm so tired..." 

They all sat there, and not talking to each other. There was a shadow from behind them, but they didn't care. The shadow slowly walked up to Bakura; it was a person. 

The shadow seemed to be a women (a teenager). Her navy colored eyes glittered and her long white hair was tied back into two ponytails. Her face looked innocent and sweet, and she had a small grin. Yugi and the others glanced up at her, and they're eyes widened. They tried to talk to Bakura, but she hushed at them and told them not to wake him up; she had a surprise for him. Yugi and the others looked at the girl as she sat down beside Bakura, put both her hand on his shoulders and leaned her mouth closer to his ear to whisper. Bakura couldn't feel any of this because he was asleep. Suddenly, Bakura whispered, "So tired..." 

The girl licked Bakura's ear and whispered in her sweet British accent, "You won't be tired after you see _me_, Ryou-kun." 

Bakura suddenly gasped, and opened his eyes to see a girl staring up at him. "W-Wha--!?" 

The girl licked his ears again and said, "Surprised?" 

"Tatiana!" Bakura said with a smile. "You startled me!" 

"I always do," she said. "I haven't seen you for quite a long time. Where were you?" 

"Oh, just... uh..." Bakura couldn't think of anything. He couldn't tell her that he was hanging out with his friends, that would make her feel dissapointed, and she'll think that he wouldn't want her around anymore. 

"Well?" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her mouth closer to his ears again. "I'm waiting for my answer, Ryou-kun." 

Bakura blushed like carnation. He couldn't think of anything to say. "I... I... uh...." 

Yugi's jaw opened, so did Joey's and Tristan's, as they were watching this scene. Finally, Joey whispered in Yugi's ear, "I think dat girl likes Bakura." 

"So do I," Yugi whispered back. 

Bakura looked at his friends and discovered that they were watching this. He blushed and took of Tatiana's hands of from his neck. "Tatiana," he said, finally, starting a conversation, "I would like you to meet my friends, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan." 

Tatiana's eyes widened, "Yugi? Yugi Moto?" 

"Yeah. That's me," Yugi said. 

"I've heard alot about you," Tatiana told him. "Bakura always talks about you." 

Bakura blushed again as Yugi turned to looked at him. "He does?" 

"O'course he does!" Joey suddenly interupted. "Who wouldn't? This is the famouse Yugi Moto here! The famouse Yugi Moto who kicked Pegasus's slimy butt in the Duelist Kingdom, _and_ got through Battle City!" 

"Ah, and you're Joey Wheeler," Tatiana said. "You're the one who came in second place during Duelist Kingdom, didn't you?" 

Joey blushed. "Yah, you could say dat!" 

Tatiana turned back to Yugi. "Your duel against Pegasus was smashing, really." 

"Oh?" Yugi asked, curiously, wondering how she could possible know. 

"Yes, I have the whole thing on tape," she said, smiling at him. Yugi gulped. That was until she said, "Well, almost all of it." 

Yugi sighed of relief. He must have known that Pegasus was showing this match live to the public when they were dueling. (A/N: Don't ask! And no, he did **NOT** show this into the whole public! I just wrote it down so it could be more interesting... >_ Tatiana then turned to Bakura, walked towards him and faced him, while her body touching his body. She then put her arms around his neck again and looked into his eyes. Bakura looked down and saw that her boobs were touching his chest. His whole face turned red. 

"Ryou-kun, what's wrong? Don't you like girls?" Tatiana asked, bringing her face closer to his. 

Bakura leaned his mouth over to whisper something in Tatiana's ear, "Can we do this _after_ ? While no one's watching us?" 

"Okay," Tatiana, as she let go of him. 

"So, how long did you know Bakura, Tatiana?" Tristan asked, who hadn't said anything in a long time. 

"For two years," Tatiana replied. 

"Wow! That's such a long time!" Yugi exclaimed. "You guys must be close friends." 

"Oh, we are, aren't we Ryou-kun?" Tatiana asked. 

"Yeah," Bakura replied. "Oh! And we're also doing this assignment in Medical school about drugs together. We're suppose to research present about the uses of these drugs." 

"That's cool," Joey said. "So when does dis project of yours due?" 

"Not next week but the week after, on Monday," Tatiana replied. 

"And that's not a long time," Bakura replied. "We really need to get it done." 

"Well, I have a question for you," Tristan said. 

"What?" Bakura told him; he supposed it was one of his lame questions. 

"Have you guys ever dated?" 

"What?!?" Bakura was nearly shocked. 

"Have you ever kissed each other?" 

"WHAT!?!?!" 

"Have you ever done a kind of activity that you would go on the bed and --" 

"Shut up, Tristan!" Joey said, hitting him hard on the back. "Stop embarassing Bakura!" 

Yugi, trying to stop this conversation, stepped forward and asked, "Are you interested in Duel Monsters too, Tatiana?" 

"I'm not really a pro like you and Bakura, but yeah, I am interested and I do play a little," Tatiana replied, patting Bakura on the back. "And Bakura here always beats me." 

Bakura blushed. Yugi looked at there surrounding and tried to start another conversation, until Tatiana asked, "So, wheres the rest of your friends, Bakura?" 

"Oh, they're shopping," Bakura replied. 

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Tristan wondered. 

"I say lets go and see what they're doing," Joey suggested. 

"Good idea, sherlock." 

***

I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY, EVERYONE!!!!!! I'm so sorry I couldn't update for two whole months! I had a math, science, music, and a history test during this past month and my birthday was on May the 2nd, too! So we had to plan for that also. And I also had alot of other birthday parties to attend to. So now that I'm all done with my errands, I can come back to updating! yay! Thank goodness for that! Smell ya later, ppl! o^0^o 


	8. I Love You

~Escape / Part 8~

  


When I was at vacation at my hometown for a week, I had nothing to do for the first day, believe it or not. I decided to turn on my radio, and listen to music for a while, until I heard this wonderful song on the radio, and I thought it would make a great songfic! The song is called Escape by Enrique Iglesias! (do not put any flames! they're so annoying!) Please, read, review, and enjoy! (^______^)   
  
  


***

  
  
As the sun came out the next day, the sunlight from it glittered and woke everyone up in Domino city. And since it was a monday, almost everyone was busy. The church that Yugi and Tea were having their wedding at was in CrystalBlue Street, and it was beside two beautiful looking statues of maids. Inside the church, alot of people were getting ready for the wedding. Two people were setting up the piano and five people were working on the decoration. There was a great deal of chatter going among all of the people who were working to get the church done for the wedding; but some of them were arguments. 

"Tristan, you dummy! You almost made me fall!" a blond-haired boy yelled at his friend who was holding the ladder; they were trying to paint the wall. (The church was in a bad shape) 

"It's not my falt if you're too fat and big, Joey!" Tristan, Joey's friend, said angrily. 

"Why you..." 

They had started a kind of argument that would never end. 

"Will you two please knock it of?" yelled a white-haired boy who was working on the decorations with his friend. 

"It's not my fault! Tristan almost let go of me and I nearly fell!" Joey told him. 

"Well, tell him to hold on tighter," said the white-haired boy. Then he turned to his white-haired friend. 

"How's it going with the curtains, Tatiana?" Bakura asked Tatiana, his other friend. 

Tatiana, who had been trying to sew the curtains, was now hanging them up on the windows; they were really fancy looking. On the top, she somehow managed to curl it and let it down. Bakura walked beside her and looked at the new curtains of the church. 

"That looks marvelous, Tatiana," Bakura told her. "You've done a very good job with the curtains. I'm sure Mr. Matashi is going to like it!" 

"Gee, I sure hope so, Bakura," Tatiana said as she pinned the last bit of the curtain and came down the ladder to stand beside Bakura to admire the new curtains. "That's looks excellent." 

"It is," said a voice behind them. 

Both Bakura and Tatiana turned around to see Yugi standing there, with a big smile on his face. "I think that Tatiana did an amazing job on sewing the curtains. Don't you, Bakura?" 

Bakura looked at Tatiana and smiled at her. "Definitely. In fact, I think she deserves a break." 

"I know," Yugi said. "You've been working all morning, just to get all these beautiful curtains done, Tatiana. Here, if you want a cool drink, theres a vending machine right in the left hand corner. It shouldn't be that hard to spot." 

"Thanks alot, Yugi-kun," Tatiana blushed and looked over to Bakura and took both his hands. "Come, Ryou-kun. Let's share a drink." 

Bakura blushed but replied, "O-Okay... um... Yugi? Can I trust you to continue working on the decorations? I'll be right back as soon as I finish my drink. Does that sound good to you?" 

"That sounds perfecto!" Yugi said with a pretend British accent. 

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "'Perfecto'?" 

"Joey taught me that," Yugi replied. 

Bakura tried hard not to laugh. "I see. Well, I'll see you later, then." 

"You betcha!" Yugi said as he waved at Bakura while Tatiana walked him to the vending machine. 

Yugi walked over to where Bakura was working on the decorations and began to work. While he was doing that, he looked over to see Joey and Tristan, trying to put on the wallpaper. 

"How's it going with the wallpaper, guys?" Yugi asked. 

"Great, Yug," Joey replied. "Just a few more stitches and -- HEY!!!!! WADYA THINK YOU'RE DOIN', TRISTAN!!??? DON'T LET GO OF DA LADDER!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Well, _I_ need to go to the bathroom!" Tristan replied, angrily at his blond-friend. 

"_YOU_, Tristan, are gonna _CONTINUE_ holding da ladder when I say so, and you're gonna let go when I say so. Understood?" 

"Why should _I_ listen to _YOU_?" Tristan asked; he was starting to get annoyed. 

"'Cause, _I'M_ in charge of dis," Joey replied back, spitting in Tristan's face. 

"_YOU_?! In _CHARGE_!!??" 

Yugi gulped to see that Joey was about to fall of the ladder. "Um... guys? Tristan?" 

"WHY YOU LITTLE IGNORANT, LITTLE, STUPID SON OF A -- " 

"Guys?" Yugi asked while he stood up. "Tristan? Joey's about to -- " 

The ladder was starting to move before falling. 

"TRISTAN!! I'M ABOUT TO FALL!!!" 

"You're yelling at me," Tristan said with his arms crossed. "Why should I hold the ladder if you're yelling at me?" 

"TRISTAN, YOU --- okay, okay, I'm _really_ sorry 'bout yelling at you. Now can ya please hold da ladder?" Joey asked his brown-headed friend. 

"Hm. Should I hold you, or should I let you fall?" Tristan said; he knew that he had all of the advantage over Joey because he was the one on the ladder. 

"TRISTAN!!! I'M FALLING!!!" 

The ladder moved to the right and was about to fall when... 

"JOEY, WATCH OUT!!!!" Yugi screamed as he ran over to where Tristan was and caught the ladder before it could fall onto the ground. 

Joey, who was scared and had held on to the ladder tightly, opened his eyes and saw Yugi holding the ladder. "Huh? Yugi! You -- You saved me!" 

"I couldn't let you fall, Joey, or you could've been completley injured. Luckly, I caught you right on time." Yugi said, smiling, as he took Joey's hand and helped him to get of the ladder. "I don't like seeing my friends getting hurt, especially you, Joey." 

"Ya hear dat, Tristan? You should learn from Yugi!" Joey told Tristan, angrily. 

"Hmpf!" Tristan. "The only reason Yugi helped you was because he knew that you couldn't save yourself! Yugi was the one who saved your ass when you were about to fall of that ladder! He was the real hero! Isn't that right, Yugi?" 

"Well, Tristan, I -- " 

"Why you..." 

"You always have to get saved by someone else because you can't save yourself!" 

"THAT'S IT!! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT, TRISTAN!!!" 

"Is that a challenge I hear?" 

"You bet!" 

"Bring it on!" 

Tristan threw his first punch at Joey until Tatiana stood right in front of him and caught his arm before it could even hit him. 

"Hey! What gives, Tatiana?" Tristan asked, getting angry all of a sudden. 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Tatiana shook her head. "Never in my life have I seen two close friends fighting with each other, except you two. Why don't you settle this with a duel instead of a fight? It'll make things easier, and no one would get hurt in the end." 

Yugi nodded with a smile. "That's a great idea, guys!" 

"Yeah! You can have the duel right over there by the lobby," said a voice behind them. 

They all turned around to see Bakura. 

"But isn't Mr. Matashi fixing up da lobby right now?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Mr. Matashi and his fellow workers just told me right now that the lobby is finished, and they have done a fantastic job working on it," Bakura replied. "You guys can have your duel there while Yugi and the rest of us finish with this room. Is that okay with you guys?" 

"Okay? You're asking if it's okay?" Joey said, sounding happy. "Heck, I needed a break after working on da wall! Let's hit da road, Tristan!" 

"I hope for your sake that you're happy about this," Tristan said. 

"I'm happier than I was before and I have a feeling dat I'm gonna beat ya!" Joey told him, with his determination. 

"How do you know you're going to win?" Tristan asked, while him and Joey started walking away from the group, to the lobby. 

Yugi shook his head. "Those two never stop arguing." 

"Not even in their sleep," said a voice behind Yugi. 

"Tea!" Yugi said joyfully as he hugged her tightly. 

"How's it coming with the decorations, Tatiana? Done, yet?" Tea asked, hugging Yugi back. 

"Not yet, Tea. We still have the celing to work on," Tatiana replied. 

Tea looked around, but when she looked at the windows, her mouth dropped. She then looked at Bakura and asked, "Who made these beautiful curtains, Bakura?" 

"Tatiana," Bakura replied. "She was working all morning to get them done." 

Tea looked at Tatiana and smiled at her. "These new curtains are gorgeous, Tatiana! I have a feeling Mr. Matashi is going to like them alot! By the way, how _did_ you make these?" 

Tatiana blushed at what Tea had said. "Well, I kind of went to sewing class when I was little, and then I remembered how my teacher did her curtains at our classroom... and so... I... decided to maybe... I dunno... see how it would look in the church? I figured they needed new curtains. The old ones smelled and looked bad." 

"I know," Tea agreed. "And you went to sewing class? You never told me that!" 

"I thought that it wasn't that important to you," Tatiana replied, blushing. 

"Not that important? Tatiana, sometimes you're crazy!" Tea replied. 

"Crazy? Oh, dear! I'll try not to be crazy, then," Tatiana said, smiling. "Oh, and by the way Tea, Mr. Matashi is done with the lobby now if you want to go and set up the furnature." 

"He's done? Oh, good," Tea said and sighed as he and Yugi finally broke the hugg. "I thought he'd never finish." 

"Tea, wait," Yugi said as he took her by the waist and put his mouth on her neck. 

"Oh, Yugi! Not now! I have to get to work!" Tea said blushing. "And besides, Bakura and Tatiana are still here!" 

"Oh, we'll go and leave you two on your own. Come, Bakura," said Tatiana as she dragged Bakura away from Tea and Yugi. 

Tea watched them leave and then she turned back to Yugi as he was starting to kiss her neck. "Yugi, you can save that after we get married, you know." 

Yugi kissed her chest and hugged her around the waist. "But I can't wait until then. I'm too impatient!" 

Tea giggled as Yugi touched her bum. She put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Well, be patient, then." 

"But I can't, Tea," Yugi said, sweetly, as he rested his head on her shoulder. "I just want to be with you so bad..." 

Tea rested her head on Yugi's head and smiled. "We're going to be together forever, Yugi. I'll never leave your side from now on." 

Yugi just left his head on her shoulder like that, but stopped kissing her neck to say, "Let's just stay in this position for a while, Tea. I'm starting to enjoy this." 

Tea giggled again and blushed. "If you want to stay in this position, then let's go and do it in the second lobby. Okay?" 

"Okay," Yugi replied as he took Tea's hand and they both went into the second lobby to finish what they were doing.   
  


***

  
  
"A little to the left... a bit more... there we go! That's better!" 

"Do you think we could maybe move it to the top? So it'll be with the flowers?" Bakura asked, with his soft British accent. They were trying to put up the wedding poster in the resting room. 

Tatiana looked up and thought for a moment. "Hmm... hey, you know what? I think that's a good idea. Can you move it to the top, then, Bakura?" 

Bakura looked down at her and smiled. "Anything for you, Tatiana." 

Tatiana blushed at that comment. "Thanks." 

As soon as Bakura moved the poster to the very top, he came down the ladder to stand beside Tatiana and look at it. After a while, he was tired looking at the poster and started looking at Tatiana. 

_Maybe... Maybe I _should _ tell her how I feel. I mean, maybe Tea and Yugi were right,_ Bakura thought as he remembered what Yugi and Tea told him yesterday...   
  
  
**FLASHBACK**   
  
"I think you should tell her how you feel, Bakura," Tea told him. 

"What?" Bakura said, as his whole face turned red. "I -- I can't do that! That's too embarrassing!" 

"Fine," Yugi said. "Don't tell her until she gets another guy, and then you can go and feel sorry for yourself that you didn't tell her in the first place."   
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**   
  
  
Bakura looked down at the ground. _But... what if... what if she doesn't feel like this about me like I feel about her?... What if... what if she doesn't love me?... If I do telll her, I'm afraid that it'll ruin our friendship forever..._

"Ryou-kun? Bakura? Are you okay?" Tatiana asked with concern. "You've been so quite." 

"Huh? Oh, I was? I'm sorry, I just..." he looked at her with sadness, "... I just... Oh, I just don't know what to do, Tatiana... I'm so confused..." 

Bakura sat down on a sofa and looked at the ground, with depression. Tatiana's joyfull face turned into a sad face, for once, as she sat down beside Bakura, took his hand, and started patting his back gently. 

"What're you so confused about? Come on, you can tell me," she said, with her sweet British accent. "I'm your friend. Friend's are always there for each other..." 

Bakura's eyes formed crystal tears, but he continued looking at the ground. Tatiana looked down at him, and when she realized that he was crying, she hugged him tightly. 

"Oh, Bakura... please... please don't start crying... I don't like seeing my friends this way... please..." 

"Tatiana..." Bakura whispered. She was so concerned. Maybe he should tell her. She had always been there for him when he needed her for two years, and they have always been close friends. But... he didn't want to ruin their friendship... 

Bakura suddenly looked at Tatiana and she looked at him. They both stared at each other for a minute. That was until Bakura decided to tell her how he felt. 

"Tatiana... I... I don't think we should be friends anymore," he said, with tears. 

Tatiana's eyes widened. "Wh-What?!" 

Bakura looked at her in the eye and still continued to cry. "Tatiana... please, don't be mad..." 

Tatiana suddenly let go of Bakura's hand and ran towards the door, and started crying. Bakura stood up and ran after her. "Tatiana! Wait, please! Please, let me finish on what I'm about to say!" 

He stood right in front of her and looked at her with concern. Tatiana had an angry look on her face, and her cheeks were burning from anger; she still had tears coming down from her ocean colored eyes. 

"I know perfectly on what you're about to say, Bakura!" Tatiana yelled at him with anger. Bakura thought that she was going to yell at him more, but she didn't. Instead, she turned her back at Bakura and put both her hands on her face as she continued crying. 

"You're probably going to say that you don't need me anymore, and that you're better of without me," Tatiana said, in her sad tone. "You... you might even say that I'm... ugly... just like the rest of the guys that have said... like those guys that have cheated on me..." 

Bakura felt like hugging her forever and telling her that it wasn't true, and that he loved her; and that's what he did. Bakura put both his hands around her waist, pulled her into a hugg, and rested his head on her shoulder. "Tatiana, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and the reason I said that we can't be friends anymore is that... I love you. I love you with all my heart, Tatiana." Bakura said. 

Tatiana couldn't believe what she was hearing. This man wasn't like the rest of the guys she had dated; he actually said that he loved her, and he was showing it by hugging her. He actually cared about her. Tatiana put one of her arms around Bakura's neck and whispered, "Do you... mean it? Do you really mean it, Bakura?" 

Bakura kissed her shoulder and whispered back, "With all of the peices of my heart." 

Tatiana blushed brightly and turned around to face Bakura. She hugged him tightly by placing both her arms around his shoulders and began crying all over his chest. Bakura's hands went around her waist once more, as he put his chin on the top of her head. "Tatiana... please... don't cry... you'll make me cry, too..." 

Tatiana looked up at him as Bakura cleared her tears with his index finger. "Bakura... I... I love you, too. I just... I didn't know... you -- you never told me..." 

"I was afraid to lose our friendship, and I didn't want that to happen," Bakura said. "I didn't want to lose you, Tatiana. You're... you're the most important person in my life... and... you mean everything to me..." 

Tatiana blushed again. She hugged him tighter and said, "You are so sweet, Bakura. But you didn't lose me... I'm still here, aren't I?" 

"Yes, that's true," Bakura said. 

They both looked deeply into each others eyes and stared at each other for a couple of minutes. 

"You're so beautiful..." Bakura told her, as his cheeks turned pink. 

"You're so handsome, Bakura..." Tatiana replied. 

There was silence until Bakura asked, "Is this the part where we... kiss?" 

Tatiana turned pink as she nodded and they brought their faces closer. Bakura touched her bum and put his lips on top of Tatiana's, and they both shared a passionate kiss. Bakura was starting to enjoy the kiss, as he slipped his tounge out and began to explore Tatiana's mouth, until she started doing the same thing. After doing that about ten whole minutes, they broke the kiss and collapsed onto the sofa, still hugging each other. 

"That was... fun," Bakura said, blushing. 

"Yeah... I guess," Tatiana said. She put her head on Bakura's chest. "So... you still want to work on the poster, or stay still like this?" 

Bakura hugged her around the waist and burried his face onto her shoulders and said, "I want to stay like this forever and ever and ever... I never want to let go of you..." 

Tatiana blushed brightly, as she put both her hands on both Bakura's arms that were around her waist. "I love you so much, Bakura..." 

"I love you, too. And you an be sure that nothing's going to tear us apart."   
  


***

  
  
YES!!!! FINALLY, MY EIGTH CHAPTER IS COMPLETED!!!!!!!!!!!! MWOA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!......*ahem*, anyways, sorry for the hold up, people. I was just visiting my aunts house for a week at the summer, so I couldn't update my story. [I know you're probably thinking that it's an excuse, but who cares]. I'll be posting the next chapter probably by the end of Friday next week! Keep reading this story, people! o^-^o [Oh and, if you spot any mistakes, don't review me first! Just e-mail me and tell me so I can fix it afterwards!] 


	9. Finishing Up

~Escape / Part 9~

  


When I was at vacation at my hometown for a week, I had nothing to do for the first day, believe it or not. I decided to turn on my radio, and listen to music for a while, until I heard this wonderful song on the radio, and I thought it would make a great songfic! The song is called Escape by Enrique Iglesias! (do not put any flames! they're so annoying!) Please, read, review, and enjoy! (^______^)   
  
  


***

  
  
Inside the Domino Church, everything was coming together as Mr. Matashi, the owner of the church, was taking his time to look at every room of the church. The lobbies, included. He opened the door to the first lobby, where he saw his fellow workers, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, having a duel by the comfortable sofa's. He walked over and looked at Joey's hand. 

Joey looked at his hand, and put on a grin and started giggling. Tristan was looking at his hand and heared Joey laughing. 

"You won't be laughing after I'm done with you!" Tristan said, as he placed a card down. "I place Underground Mole in attack mode and that will end my turn. Lets see you do a better move, Joey!" 

"My moves are always better than yours, Tristan!" Joey said as he took a card from his hand, and placed it on the field. "I play my Falme Swordsman in attack mode and play this magic card! Salamandra! It'll raise his attack points, making him stronger than your Underground Mole! Then, I'm going to attack your mole! So attack Tristan's mole, my Swordsman! Ha!" 

"But -- but that can't be! My Wall of Defence should've redirected your attack back at you!" Tristan said. "What happened?" 

Joey started laughing, then responded, "Rotten luck, Tristan! Your Wall of Defence only works fer one turn!" 

"It... does?" Tristan asked, blinking. "Hey, I didn't know that! That's not fair!" 

"That's just to bad!" Joey said, feeling proud. "So now, I win the duel! Ha ha! In your face!" 

Tristan had his arms crossed. "Hmpf! Show off! You just got lucky this time!" 

"Oh? Is that so?" Joey asked. "Wanna go again?" 

"You bet!" Tristan replied happily as he and Joey both put the rest of their hands in the decks and began shuffeling. 

"That was an impressive duel, boys," Mr. Matashi said. 

Joey and Tristan both gasped with fright as they dropped their decks onto the ground. They both turned around to see a chubby man with a short bear and a chubby looking face looking at them. 

"Mr. Matashi!" Joey and Tristan both said at the exact same time. 

"You scared da heck outta us!" Joey exclaimed as he bend down to clean up his deck. Tristan did the same. 

Mr. Matashi laughed a bit and said, "Tristan, you have to remember that not only does the Wall of Defence redirects your attack, but it also decreases the apponents life points by 900." 

"It does?" Tristan asked as he turned to Joey. "Ha! That means your life points went up to zero last turn!" 

"So? I still beat you anyways and besides... wait a minute, dat means dat... dat means dat...... TRISTAN WON THE DUEL INSTEAD OF ME!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!! ATTACKING YOUR MOLE WAS A HUGE MISTAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELT FER DAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Joey had steams coming out from his ears. Mr. Matashi patted Joey's back gently. "Calm down, Joey. At least you learned from your mistake, and now you'll learn not to mess up next time." 

Joey looked at Mr. Matashi and yelled, "BUT I CAME IN SECOND AT DEULIST KINGDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Joey's yell was so loud that it blew Mr. Matashi's hat of his head. "Yes, well, champions lose once in a while, and besides, bragging isn't good. You should have been practicing instead of telling everyone how good your are. You see what happens if you don't continue practicing?" 

Joey looked at Mr. Matashi and sighed. "You're right, Mr. Matashi. I'll try not ta brag anymore." 

Mr. Matashi picked up his hat from the ground and smiled. "That's the spirit! Now, what do you say we go find Tea? She still has to put up the rest of the furnature in the lobby!" 

Tristan and Joey followed Mr. Matashi out of the lobby and started walking towards the second lobby. 

_Note to self: always keep track of your life points, so dat way, ya won't screw up in the end,_ Joey thought to himself.   
  


***

  
  
In the second lobby, just right in front of the resting room where Bakura and Tatiana were, Yugi and Tea were still sitting in their last position. As the brown-haired girl touched her fiance's arms, which were around her waist, she relaxed her head on the couch, enjoying Yugi's kisses on her neck. Yugi had rested his face on Tea's shoulder, and he was kissing her neck and running his tounge up and down. When Yugi would do that, Tea would giggle once in a while. 

Yugi, without knowing it, closed his eyes and ran his finger down her neck to touch her chest. He began kissing every part of it. Tea giggled. "You're getting a bit too carried away, Yugi." 

Yugi looked up at Tea. "I am?" 

"Yes," Tea replied, smiling at him. "But, you can continue, if you want." 

Yugi smiled with excitement, as he bend down, and started kissing Tea's chest again. It wasn't long before he ran his fingers up Tea's neck, to touch her lips, and they kissed each other widley. When they broke apart, Tea attacked Yugi onto the couch and unzipped his overalls and ran her fingers down his chest. 

When she touched Yugi's stomach, she burried her face onto Yugi's shoulder, and began kissing it gently. Yugi smiled and started enjoying Tea's kisses. 

"Now who's getting too carried away?" Yugi asked laughing. 

Tea giggled as she hugged Yugi around the waist and layed on top of him on the sofa. She then put her lips on his ears and whispered, "You're just too sexy to resist, Yugi." 

Yugi blushed from that comment and replied, "And you're so sexy when you're sleeping." 

Tea put her head on his chest. "Well, you look sexy when you only have your boxers on." 

Yugi smiled with excitement. "Would you like to see me in my boxers?" 

Tea turned pink and her eyes sparkled. "Yes... Oh, but not in here, though! Mr. Matashi and the others might walk in on us!" 

Yugi giggled and hugged her around the neck. "Yes, of course." 

There was a silence between the two, but after a a while, Tea was the first to speak. "Um... Yugi? Would you mind if we switched places? I'm feeling kind of uncomfortable here." 

"Of course," Yugi replied, smiling. "I'll do anything for you, my sexy Angel." 

Tea blushed as she got up from here spot and lay on the sofa, where Yugi was laying before, and hugged him around the neck. Yugi then wrapped his arms tightly around Tea's waist, and put his face on top of her chest. Tea started giggling when Yugi was kissing her chest, at that time. 

Yugi looked up. "What's so funny?" 

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that..." Tea said, as she continued, "It's just that it tickles! You're practiclly licking my chest!" 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yugi said with dissapointment. He let go of Tea and sat up. "If you want me to stop, I'll stop." 

"No, Yugi! Where are you going? Come back!" Tea said, as he grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the chair with her. 

"I was just kidding, Anzu," Yugi said as he put his chin on top of Tea's stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist, again. He moved forward, so he could be close to Tea's head, and rested his head on her shoulder once more and began kissing it. "Anzu, my dear... Anzu, my darling... Anzu, my love... Anzu, my sexy angel..." 

Tea giggled as she whispered in Yugi's ear. "What is it, Yugi-kun?" 

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I was just listing all the different kinds of names I could call you," Yugi replied. "Hmm... 'Anzu, my sexy angel', is the one I like best. Don't you?" 

"Yes, I agree," Tea replied. "I think I should call you something, too." 

"And what do you want to call me?" Yugi asked her. 

"Hmm... how about..." Tea thought for a moment as she was rubbing Yugi's face gently. "I can't think of anything..." 

"I'll help you think of something," Yugi said as he began rubbing Tea's sides and closing his eyes. There was another silence in the room. All they could hear was the sound of the wind, coming from outside. "Anzu... I love you so much and I'll always protect you... I promis that I'll never let you down..." 

"I love you too, Yugi," Tea replied. "And I'll protect you the same way." 

Suddenly, Yugi stood up from his spot and stood in a heroic position. "Never fear! Yugi the King of Games is here! With my trusty Millennium Puzzle, I will always be able to protect Princess Anzu!" 

Tea laughed her head of when she saw that. She rolled on the couch and continued laughing. 

"What?" Yugi asked her. "Don't you like my herioc position? Or my speach?" 

"Hm? Oh, it's not that, Yugi. It's just that..." Tea said, but she continued laughing. "It's just that you sound funny! With your pretend voice and all!" 

"My pretend voice?" Yugi asked. "Oh! I get it! Why, though?" 

"I don't know. It just sounds funny," Tea replied. She paused for a minute, but continued, "But I think I know what I should call you, now." 

"What?" Yugi asked. 

Tea smiled at him and replied, "My little Kawaii-King. It really suits you. 'Cause you're the King of Games, and cute. Don't you agree?" 

Yugi smiled at her. "It is. And you're _my_ sexy Angel." 

Just then, the door opened as Mr. Matashi, Joey, and Tristan entered the room. When Yugi looked at him, he had put an angry looking face, but Tristan on the other hand, seemed cheeful and pleased with something. Mr. Matashi was the first to speak. "Ah, Tea! If you're done with this room, maybe you could go and set up the furnature in the first lobby. Can you do that?" 

"What?" Tea looked at him. "OH GOD! I nearly forgot about that! Thanks Mr. Matashi!" 

"I'll help!" Yugi said as he jumped up. "Can I?" 

"Of course," Mr. Matashi replied, smiling. "Oh, and, one more thing. Tea, you know that coffee table in the first lobby?" 

Tea nodded as a reply and Mr. Matashi continued, "Well, it doesn't seem to be standing properly. Do you think maybe you could repair that?" 

"I'll manage somehow," Tea responded. 

"Joey? Jou? Are you okay?" Yugi asked his blond-haired friend, who was standing beside him. 

"No," Joey replied, with anger. 

"Why? Did you happen to lose the duel?" Yugi asked. 

"For the first time!" Tristan replied, with a grin. "And that one was to ME! Ha ha!" 

Joey growled. "Why you..." 

"Settle down, boys! Joey, why don't you go help Tea and Yugi with the second lobby while Tristan and I go to find Bakura and Tatiana? You had your break already," Mr. Matashi suggested. 

Joey eyed Tristan, and looked back at Mr. Matashi. "Sure. Why not?" 

"Excellent!" Mr. Matashi exclaimed. "Come along, Tristan. We have some work to do." 

Tristan and Mr. Matashi headed out the door while Joey sticked out his tounge at Tristan. "Dat stupid unicorn-head! I can't believe it! He actually beat me!" 

Yugi took one of Joey's hand and patted him on the back, gently. "It'll be okay, Joey-kun. Don't forget, champions like you and I make mistakes, and they'll learn from it so that way they won't get to mess up again in the future." 

"But, Yugi! Yer the King of Games! Ya never make mistakes!" Joey told him, shaking his hand at the same time. "YER THE KING OF GAMES, FER CRYING OUT LOUD!!! WHAT GIVES YA DA IDEA OF LOSING A DUEL?????!!!!!!" 

"Joey! Shhhh!" Tea hissed. "Quite!" 

As they headed out the door, Yugi noticed the resting-room in front of them as it swinged open and Bakura and Tatiana came out. When Bakura noticed Yugi, he walked towards him and asked, "What's up, Yugi? Did you set up the furnature in the lobby, yet?" 

"No, but we're going, too," Yugi replied. He looked at Tatiana first, then back to Bakura. "So... what's been going on between you two?" 

Bakura blushed furiuosly. "Well, I kind of... have to talk to you about something, Yugi." 

Yugi looked back, and noticed Tatiana right behind them. He turned back and said, "Go on." 

"Well," Bakura responded, still blusing. "I... I remembered what you and Tea and told me yesterday, about Tatiana, and I... I decided to finally tell her, which I did just now." 

Yugi's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "Are you serious? Bakura, that's... that's great! What did she say?" 

"Well, she said she felt the same," Bakura answered. "And that took care of that." 

"Bakura, that's amazing! I'm so glad it worked out for you!" Yugi told his white-haired friend. 

As they opened the door towards the first lobby, they all agreed to help Tea set up the furnature. While Tea was busy repairing the coffee table, Bakura and Joey were moving the furnature around, and Tatiana was telling them where to put the furnature as they were moving forward. They all got the job done after an hour. 

As the group walked towards the main hallway, Mr. Matashi and Tristan were walking the same direction. He turned to all of them and said, "All of you have done an amazing job working on the church, and thanks to you, it's finished!" 

Yugi looked at Mr. Matashi with surprise. "Already?" 

"It is?" Bakura asked, puzzled. 

"Yes, of course!" Mr. Matashi responded. "The lobbies, the main hallway, the restrooms..." He looked at Tatiana, "the beautiful curtains... " He turned back to everyone and said, "Everything is beautiful! And the best thing is that we all cooperated and helped each other to get the job done! I am proud of all of you!" 

"We were all happy to help," Yugi told Mr. Matashi. 

"Yeah, and besides, it needed to be fixed," Tea added. 

"And I kicked Joey's butt in our duel!" Tristan said, proudly. 

"Hey! Don't you bring dat up!" Joey told his friend, angrily. 

"Well, all of you can go home and rest a bit before the wedding tomarrow," Mr. Matashi told all of them. "I'm sure you're all very tired." 

"You can say that again," Yugi responded, stretching and yawning. 

"I think I need another shower," Bakura said, while he was fanning himself with a peice of cardboared he found on the ground in the first lobby. "Which I can't..." 

"Why not?" Tatiana asked, puzzled. "Don't you _have_ a shower at home?" 

"I do, but..." Bakura responded, "but... it's broken, and it needs to be repaired..." 

"You can use my shower, if you want," Tatiana replied. 

"Oh, can I?" Bakura asked her. Tatiana nodded. "Thanks, Tatiana! Oh, but I need to bring my extra clothing with me..." 

"When is da wedding?" Joey asked, forgetting all of a sudden. 

"Tomarrow," Tea replied, taking Yugi's hand. "Want to come over to my apartment, Yugi? We can settel there for the night until tomarrow." 

"That's a good idea. I'll ask grandpa if he could manage the shop without me while I'm gone," Yugi responded. 

"Of you go, then," Mr. Matashi said to everyone. "Oh, and, be sure to have plenty of rest! I want everyone here by eleven, sharp!" 

When the group went outside, they walked towards the parking lot and walked towards their own cars. Bakura agreed to drive Tatiana back to his house to get his extra clothing, then back to Tatiana to use her shower. He needed some refreshining. Joey and Tristan weren't speaking to one another, until they drove away quickly. Yugi shook his head as he got into his car. 

"I think those two need a break," Yugi told Tea, who was sitting in front. 

"You're _too_ right," Tea responded. "Shall we go, then?" 

Yugi unlocked the key as he smiled and responded, "You bet!"   
  


***

  
  
For the first time, I actually managed to get this chapter done! o^-^o  
Anywayz, I think I have at least two more chapters to go, [or maybe even one], to get the whole story finished! I have a new story in mind after this! Until then, keep reading, people! TTFN! o^-^// 


	10. The Wedding

~Escape / Part 10~

  


When I was at vacation at my hometown for a week, I had nothing to do for the first day, believe it or not. I decided to turn on my radio, and listen to music for a while, until I heard this wonderful song on the radio, and I thought it would make a great songfic! The song is called Escape by Enrique Iglesias! (do not put any flames! they're so annoying!) Please, read, review, and enjoy! (^______^)   
  
  


**[At Tea's Apartment]**

  
  
Yugi's eyes opened slowly as he yawned, but covered his mouth. He reached over to his other side so he could hug Tea by the waist, but the space was empty; Tea was probably up. As he sat up and stretched, Tea stepped out from the washroom, wearing nothing but her undercloths [A/N: No! They were NOT having sex!]   
  
"Good morning, Tea," Yugi greeted her, with his sweet-sounding voice. 

"Good morning, Yugi," said Tea, smiling at him, as she took a brush from her drawer and began brushing her brown-silky hair. "Had a good sleep?" 

"With you beside me, of course," Yugi said, still in his sweet voice, as he got up from the bed and started cleaning it. "How about you?" 

Tea's face was turned pink a little from what Yugi had told her before, but answered him. "I had a good sleep, yes. With you here, I mean..." 

Yugi smiled as he made the pillow and put it neatly beside the other pillows. He took a good glace at the bed, and then at Tea. "I know how you feel, Tea. Living here for three years all by yourself... and being forbidden to have visitors while you were practicing dance..." 

Tea was about to open her closet, but stopped and thought about what Yugi had just said and just stared at the ground. "Yeah... it was awful..." 

Suddenly, Yugi walked towards her and hugged her by the waist. He whispered, "You're not alone anymore Anzu. I'm here for you always..." 

Tea put a hand on Yugi's hand, and smiled. She was about to say 'thank you' but Yugi interupted her by saying, "Now, let's get ready for this wedding. Okay?" 

Tea caught a glimpse at Yugi and said, "For sure. Let's go."   
  


**[At Tatiana's House]**

  
  
Bakura gave a small moan, as he got up from his bed and scratched his head. He turned to his left and reached for his slippers, then he walked across the room to get to the bathroom. As he turned on the water, he suddenly remembered that he was still at Tatiana's house. Yesterday, when he had reached Tatiana's place to take a shower, he got a call from his father and told him that he wasn't in the house and that he had accidentally took Bakura's spare key. After that incident, Tatiana was happy to let Bakura _sleep-over_. Actually, they ended up sharing the same bed. 

When Bakura finished washing his face, he suddenly noticed that his PJ's were still a little wet. He had forgotten to dry himself after he took his shower last night, but that didn't matter to him right now. Forgetting about changing all of a sudden, Bakura went downstairs and saw Tatiana making breakfast. She turned to smile at him. 

"Good morning, Baku," she greeted him, sweetly. "Do you mind if I call you that?" 

"Not at all!" Bakura replied. "You can call me anything you want, Tatiana." 

Tatiana smiled again as Bakura took a seat on the table and began staring at her; Tatiana didn't even notice it. When Bakura looked at her, she pictured her mother back with him, cooking. Tatiana looked alot like his mother, but more prettier and kindhearted... 

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face, Bakura?" Tatiana asked him. 

"Hm? Oh, no... it's just..." Bakura gave a small blush. "You look alot like my mother, when you're standing there and cooking, I mean..." 

Tatiana's face turned pink. "Really? I didn't know that..." 

"She's alot like you... beautiful, dependable, kindhearted..." Bakura told her as he gave out a small sigh. 

Tatiana looked at the ground and tried to put on a smile, but she couldn't. At last, she took a seat next to Bakura and looked at him. She saw the sorrow in his eyes... and all that pain he had gone through when he was just a child... 

"You miss her alot, don't you?" Tatiana asked him with concern; she sounded as if she was about to cry. 

"Yeah..." Bakura said, with depression. 

There was a pause, as silence filled the house. The only sound that was coming was the water, which was dripping from the sink. Bakura stared at the table and tried to hide his crystal tears that were pouring down from his chocolate eyes colored, but couldn't help himself. Tears were forming and they slid down from his cheeks and onto the table that left a small mark. Tatiana put a hand on Bakura's arm and looked at him. 

Bakura, without knowing it, looked at Tatiana with his eyes filled with tears. As soon as he looked at her, she had started crying, too. "Bakura, I know how hard this is for you... losing your mother _and_ your sister... not having your father around all the time... and going through all that pain... but I just wanted to let you know that I know how you feel and I'll stick by your side no matter what. I love you and I promis that I'll always be there for you when you need me..." 

Bakura looked into her eyes and gave a weak smile, but managed to say a reply with a sob. "I love you, too..." 

Tatiana gave him a hug, as Bakura began sobbing. Bakura's head ended up on Tatiana's chest as she had her arms around his neck, trying to comfort him. She ran her fingers through his pure white hair and hushed. "Bakura... shh, it's okay... stop it or you'll make me cry, too..." 

Bakura was sobbing all over Tatiana's sleeping gown, but Tatiana didn't mind. "I... I lost both of them... when I was only seven years old... right in front of my own eyes..." 

"I know, I know..." Tatiana whispered, as she managed to let go of Bakura. He stood up from his seat and hugged her around the waist. Tatiana began patting his back. "Shh..." 

"I was so alone," Bakura sobbed, looking into her eyes. 

"You're not alone anymore," she replied, touching his warm cheeks with both of her hands. "I'm with you now and I'll never leave your side from now on." 

Bakura closed his teary eyes while he was enjoying Tatiana's touches on his cheek. "Tatiana..." 

She smiled at him. "Feel better now?" 

Bakura smiled back at her with his sweet face and replied, "Yes, I feel much better. I love you forever and I'll always protect you..." 

He hugged her tightly; he never wanted to let go of her. "I love you, too," Tatiana replied as she gave him a kiss on the forhead. When the two broke the hug, Bakura was the first to speak. 

"I believe that we have a wedding to attend to," Bakura said, in an australian accent. 

"You're too right," Tatiana told him. "Let's go, then, shall we?" 

"Indeed."   
  


**[At Joey's Apartment]**

  
  
"Wake up, big brother!" Serenity nearly shouted as she threw a pillow on top of Joey's head. 

Joey, being clumsy, fell from his bed, onto the floor and making a big THUMP noise. "OUCH!" he yelled. "Serenity!! What're you doing here, sis?" 

Serenity looked at his older brother and smiled; unlike Joey, she was already prepared for the wedding. She was wearing her beautiful white dress she had planned to wear, and she seemed to have a new haircut with layers at the end. But Joey had to agree, she looked much more prettier. 

"You look gorgeous, sis," Joey told her, finally getting up. "Did ma do yer hair?" 

"No. Actually, to tell you the truth, she didn't and she can't do a good job like this," Serenity replied. "I went to a barber shop with Mai, and some guy did it for me. She was Mai's friend, by the way. Said he worked there for three years..." 

"I see," was all Joey could say. "Well, can ya wait for me sis? I have ta get ready, too and --" 

"I can help you with your suit, big brother, after you're done changing," Serenity said. "It looks a bit crunched up." 

"Er... Okay, thanks. Just - er - wait until I'm done changing first," he told her, as he turned to go towards the changing room. " Er - sis?" 

"Yes, big brother?" 

Joey first played around with his fingers, then he looked Serenity with concern and asked, "How's mom?" 

Serenity felt uneasy. She looked at the ground and put on a weak smile. "Oh, she's Okay. But... I don't know..." 

"Why? Are ya unsure of something?" 

Serenity just continued to look at the ground, but put on a weak smile and made a sound; Joey wasn't sure exactly why. He turned to look at her again. "Sis?" 

"Sorry, Joey, it's just..." Serenity began, "It's just... I really miss being together... why did mom and dad have to divorce? I just don't get it, big brother..." 

Feeling guilty, Joey walked up to his little sister and gave her a hug around the waist and rested his chin on her head. "It's Okay, Serenity. It was dad's fault dey got divorced... he was drunk, remember? Mom would never keep ya away from dad, but she did it fer yer own saftey..." 

"Yeah, I know..." Serenity said. "Thanks for always being there for me, big brother. You saved my eyesight and did so many other wonderful things for me, and I'm thankful to have a brother like you, Joey..." 

Joey's cheek turned pink a bit. "What can I say? I'm too good." 

Serenity giggled and hugged Joey back. Joey was surprised a bit, but hugged her back. "Serenity..." 

"Joey... dad doesn't hurt you, does he?" Serenity asked him with concern. "I'm worried about you, big brother..." 

"You don't have ta worry about me, sis," Joey told her, determined. "I'm fine. What matters is dat yer away from dad as possib -- " 

"But what about you?" 

"Serenity..." 

"He hurts you, doesn't he?" 

"I -- " 

"Joey! Please, don't lie to me!" 

"Serenity, please...." he looked at her eyes, and he could actually feel what she was feeling; anxious. She was feeling anxious. He knew that had to be it. "Yer apprehensive, aren't ya?" 

"Yeah, alot," Serenity responded, appresensively. "He hurts you, doesn't he?" 

Joey looked from Serenity to the ground, and there was a small pause. He couldn't tell Serenity the truth, or otherwise she'd want to talk to their dad, and he'll hurt her for sure. But he decided to tell the truth anyways. It was Serenity's right to know, after all she _was_ part of the family. Joey looked at her again, with his eyes sparkling. 

"Joey? Big brother?" 

Joey paused again, unsure of what to say. Then, he finally said, "Yeah, he has. But I've been defending myself." 

Serenity's eyes widened and her jaw dropped with shock. "A-Are you serious?" 

"Serenity, theres nothin' ta worry about," Joey said. "No, I don't beat him up an' he doesn't beat me up. He just yells at me fer no reason sometimes, but I defend myself an' say insults back. Don't worry too much, sis." 

"Joey..." Serenity hugged her brother again. "Joey... " 

"It's okay, sis," Joey whispered. "Theres nothing to worry about... I've *yawns* got it all under control..." 

Serenity giggled. "You still sound tired." 

"Yeah," Joey responded as he let out another yawn. He then rested his head on Serenity's head and tried to go back to sleep. "To tired........." 

"Big brother! Don't start sleeping again!" Serenity said. "We have to go to Yugi's wedding!" 

Joey's eyes swiftly opened as he let go of Serenity and ran to the bathroom. "Yer right! So then why am I waistin' my time sittin' 'ere? We've got a wedding to be at!" 

"I'll help!"   
  


**[At Tristan's House; At the Garage]**

  
  
"...And be sure to go to the gass station as soon as the gass runs out, and also -- " 

"Yeah, mom, I understand already," Tristan replied. 

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Taylor asked with concern. "Maybe you should let me drive you to Yugi's wedding..." 

"No, mom," Tristan told her. "Aw come on, it's nothing! I'm just driving the car! It's not like I'm gonna die or something!" 

"Tristan, young man! Don't say that!" 

"Oh, brother.." 

Mrs. Taylor held the baby she was holding, tighter and looked at her son. "Are you sure, Tristan? I'm worried..." 

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure, and besides you always worry when I'm driving! I had my drivers license, mom! I'll be fine, really..." 

"Well... Okay," Mrs. Taylor told him. She kissed her son on the cheek. "Bye Tristan. Have fun!" 

"Sure will," Tristan said as he opened the car door and went inside. "Bye, mom! Bye Titiana!" 

The baby in Mrs. Taylor's arm clapped it's hands. "Twistan gwo bie bie!" 

"Bye, sweetie," Mrs. Taylor said as she waved at him. Tristan loaded the car with presents he had gotten to give to Yugi, went in the front and turned on the key. As soon as he did that, the car was turned on and he began driving. 

When the car was moving, Mrs. Taylor waved at Tristan, and he just waved back as he put his hand back on the steering wheel and drived away from his house. Mrs. Taylor looked at her baby and smiled. "Titiana, you're lucky to have a strong brother. Maybe you'll grow up to be just like him..."   
  


**[At the Domino Church]**

  
  
The morning sunshine filled Domino City as people started waking up, and soon, busy people loaded into their cars and drove on the road, going to their usual places; either at work or at school. As for the gang, they weren't going to work, or even at school. They were busy getting ready for the big day; Yugi and Tea's wedding. As soon as the door to the church opened, a few more people with neat suits came in, and settled themselves on the chairs, to begin the wedding. It wasn't full yet, thought. There were still alot more people that had been invited, but hadn't arived yet. At the far end of where the people had been seated, there was a room that led to Tea. 

She closed her eyes momentarily, and smiled. She had been waiting a long time for this moment, and it was finally happening. Beside her, sister Hilary, one of people who worked in the church, was doing her hair and making it neater. She was a thirty five year old woman who had been working in the church for ten years, but due to what had happened to it just last year, she had stopped working. Until now, since it was Yugi and Tea's wedding, she said she'd be happy to start working again. Since today, the church was filled with excitement and laughter once again. 

There was a slight knock on the door and sister Hilary turned to answer, "Visitors aren't welcomed here for now, so I suggest you come here after the ceremony." 

"Sister Hilary! It's me!" Tatiana was behind the door, still knocking. "I have important news!" 

Sister Hilary walked accross the room, and opened the door. Tatiana was standing there, in a happy mood. "Brother Daviese just arrived, he's at the door. Sister Morgan wanted me to call you, so you can go and greet him." 

Hilary's eyes widened. "Brother Daviese? I'll be right there!" 

And with that, she ran out the door, but suddenly, she turned back and said, "I'll be right back, Tea. Just wait here." 

"Okay," Tea replied, apprehensively. She looked at Tatiana who was busy looking at her dress and admiring it. 

"You look gorgeous, Tea," Tatiana replied as she smiled at her. "Excited?" 

"And nervouse," Tea replied. 

"Don't worry," Tatiana comforted her as he hugged her. "You'll be fine, and wasn't this what you and Yugi wanted?" 

"Yeah..." Tea responded as she thought for a minute; it was true. She and Yugi wanted this to happen for such a long time and it was finally coming true. She put on a cheerful smile. "You're right, Tatiana. I shouldn't be nervouse, I should be happy." 

"There you go! That's a spirit!" Tatiana said. "Well, I'm going to go and start greeting people with Bakura and the others. Sister Hilary will be back to fix you in a minute. Just sit tight, Okay?" 

"Okay," Tea responded. 

And with that, Tatiana walked out of the room, and started running to Bakura; Tea could see it. When she ran to him, they both hugged and started talking to each other. Just then, Tatiana whispered something in Bakura's ears and Bakura, being happy about it, kissed her on the cheek and whispered something back. Tea wasn't sure what it was, but she was really happy for them. She was happy that Bakura had finally gotten the courage to tell her how he felt... 

Like how Yugi did two years ago. Tea closed her eyes happily and smiled. It was finally happening.   
  


***

  
  
Yay! I managed to find my floppy, people! And just in time, too! Well, that was my tenth chapter, hope you guys enjoyed that. I'll be back with chapter 11 soon! Stick around, peole! o^-^// 


	11. And so it Begins

~Escape / Part 11~

  


When I was at vacation at my hometown for a week, I had nothing to do for the first day, believe it or not. I decided to turn on my radio, and listen to music for a while, until I heard this wonderful song on the radio, and I thought it would make a great songfic! The song is called Escape by Enrique Iglesias! (do not put any flames! they're so annoying!) Please, read, review, and enjoy! (^______^)   
  
  


***

  
  
As the church bells rang, the noise had filled the entire church, making it very noisy, and difficult for the other people to hear anybody else. The church has been filled with people who had been invited to Yugi and Tea's wedding. There was a bit of conversation going on between Mai, Serenity, Joey, and Tristan, who were in the hallway, greeting people as they came in [they were kind of bored doing that anyway]. Beside them, there was Bakura and Tatiana, arm in arm, having a conversation. They're face seemed to be closer to each other. 

"So, ya think we should leave dose two alone?" Joey asked them, looking at the gang. 

Serenity and the others nodded. "Yeah, let's leave them in their personal space." 

"But I have to ask Bakura something important about Daviese--" Tristan got interupted by Joey. 

"Ask him later, Trist. We gotta go and help Yugi, rememeber?" 

"Fine..." 

"See you girls later. We'll save ya a seat!" 

"OK, bye Joey!" Serenity waved at him.   
  


***

  
  
"You said your parents are coming," Bakura asked Tatiana, holding her arm. 

"Yeah, in like..." she looked at her watch, then at Bakura, "an hour." She finished her sentance. 

Bakura looked at his fingertips, and just stared at them for a moment. "You think we should go and help Yugi with the--" 

Just then, Tatiana kissed his lips, shutting him up. "No, he can manage by himself. We've done enough for him already, and I think it's about time we could be alone together, Ryou-kun..." 

She gave him one of those uncomfortable-looking faces; the faces he could not resist. He knew she didn't mean what he thought she meant, but he still couldn't help but feel something suspecious. Tatiana winked at him, and Bakura's face turned crimson red as he looked down on the ground. "Yeah, I guess you're right..." 

"Yeah, so let's just--" 

"Save a seat for Tristan and the others," Bakura interupted her. He knew she was going to say "Let's go to the Spare Bedroom, and be alone" and Bakura didn't like the sound of that. As soon as he interupted her, Tatiana looked at her boyfriend and just smiled. "Yeah, Yeah... lets do that..." 

As Tatiana and Bakura walked towards the Main Hall, they were companied by Tristan, Joey, Mai, and Serenity; and to their surprise, Duke Devlin. Bakura looked at Duke and his mouth dropped. "Duke! How did you find out about Yugi's wedding?" 

"Well, one of my assistance was working to repair the church with you guys, and he told me about it," Duke replied Bakura's answer. "Then I recieved an invitation in my mailbox." 

"I see," Joey responded. "So who was this ASSISTANCE of yours?" 

"My cousin," Duke replied, scratching his head. "He's one of Mr. Matashi's student, in St. Joseph. Apparantley, he was a teacher three years ago and just quit for some reason and decided to build a church. That's what my cousin said..." 

Tristan, who finally saw Duke, went up to Serenity and put an arm around her shoulder; Serenity blushed and just smiled at Tristan, and Tristan smiled back as he looked at Duke and shot a dirty look at him; but Duke didn't see what Tristan did, nor did he care. He just looked at Bakura. "Hey, I'm gonna go and see what Yugi's doing. Will you save a seat for me Ryou-kun?" 

Bakura smiled at his friend. "Sure thing, Duke." 

"Great," he said as he smiled back at Bakura and patted him on the shoulder. "See you guys later, then!" 

And he just ran off. Joey yelled back, "Yeah, later Dukie!" 

As he ran, Duke turned back and pretend to shoot a gun with his fingers, and smiled at the gang; it was his weird way of saying "Bye" or "See you later." 

Bakura turned to the gang and smiled, "Well, me and Tatiana will be going to save seats for everyone. Are you guys going to help Yugi?" 

"I am," Tristan replied. 

"Not me," Joey replied, as he wrapped one of his arms around Bakura's shoulders. "I'll come wit ya and Tatiana." 

"Us, too!" Mai and Serenity said together. 

"Great," Tatiana replied, as she grabbed both Joey's and Bakura's arms and pulled them gentley towards the benches in the hallway. "We'll see you guys later." 

"Yeah, see you," Tristan said, walking away. "Save a seat for Kaiba and Mokuba, too!" 

"Ok--Wait a minute!! What??!!" Joey looked back at Tristan. "You Invited HIM???!!!! How Could You, Tristan!!! Some Friend You Are!!!!!!" 

"Gotta go!" Tristan responded, as he started running away. 

"Hey! Get back here, you jerk! You've got some explaining to do!" 

"Like what?" said a voice behind them. 

Joey stopped dead in his tracks, and just stood there, with his heart thumping like mad. He gulped loudly as he looked up, and saw both Mokuba AND Kaiba. "Kaiba! Hey! How'ra ya doing, buddy? I was just um... er... talking about you! He he he... not anything bad, of course..." 

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and just looked at him, looking evil. 

"Oh, god..." Joey said as he backed away from him. 

"Hey, Kaiba!" Bakura greeted him, sweetly. "Can I show you to your seat?" 

"Whatever..." Kaiba said, coldly, not looking at him. 

"Wait," Serenit whispered to Bakura, as she grabbed his arms and looked at him. "Why don't I show Kaiba to his seat?" 

Bakura just looked at her, and he perfectly knew why she insisted on doing that; Kaiba never insulted Serenity or anybody else around her. Bakura just nodded his head. "That's fine. Mai, Joey, Tatiana and I will go and find out own seats." 

"Great," Serenity told him as she let go his arm. She turned to both Kaiba and Mokuba. "Come on, you two! Let's go get some seats before they get taken!" 

And just like that, she grabbed both their arms and gentley pulled them towards the benchs. Bakura and the others watched her go. "I can't believe what I'm seeing..." Joey gasped. 

"Are you jelous, Joseph?" Mai asked him. 

"Jelouse? Me?? You've got ta be kiddin' me!! I'm never jelous!!" Joey told her, patting his chest. 

"Oh sure..." Mai said, rolling her eyes. She then grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him towards the hallway. "Come on, knuckle-head. Let's go and find ourselves a good seat!" 

And as soon as Mai and Joey walked away, Tatiana and Bakura were left alone together again. Tatiana looked up at him, and gave him a smile, and Bakura smiled back. "Baku-kun, isn't it great if we can always be alone like this?" 

"Yeah, for sure," Bakura replied, pulling her closer to his chest. He rested his head on her shoulder. "I love you..." 

"I thought you didn't like it when I said we should be alone, before," Tatiana whispered, hugging him around his shoulders. "People are looking at us, you know..." 

"Oh, sorry," Bakura said, looking at her. He took her hand and kissed it softly. "Lets go and sit with the others, darling." 

Tatiana giggled and her face turned pink a little. "Good idea." 

They walked towards the benches, and saw Kaiba was sitting beside Serenity, and Mokuba was sitting right on the other side by his brother. Joey and Mai were settling themselves next to Serenity, as Tristan walked up to them. "Hey, guys!" 

"Trist, hey! Here, you can sit beside me!" Joey patted an empty seat next to him, as Bakura and Tatiana came forward. 

"Hey, Joey! Mind if we sit, too?" Bakura asked him politely. 

"O'course not!" Joey responded. "Theres two more seats beside Tristan." 

"Thanks," Bakura sat beside Tristan, and Tatiana sat next to Bakura, grabbing his arm. "Hey, Tristan." 

"Hey, Ryou-kun!" Tristan greeted him. "Excited?" 

"For sure," Bakura responded. 

"Yeah, I'm kinda happy for him..." Tristan said, relaxing his back on the seat. 

"It's what they both wanted," Tatiana said, as Bakura and Tristan both turned around to look at her. "I mean, if you were to look at them now, they would seem happy... they love each other..." 

"I agree with you," Bakura told her, smiling, and all of them sat back and began waiting...   
  


***

  
  
After the church bells had finally stopped ringing... after the helping was done... after the crowd had finally gone quite... it was time. The big moment was coming, and Yugi was getting ready. He knew that he wanted this, but he was still feeling very nervous inside. As he fixed his neat wedding suit, he grabbed his comb (for the tenth time), and began combing his hair neatly; he was doing it fastly, due to the wedding, which would be starting in only ten minutes. 

As he put his brush down, he looked at himself in the mirror one more time; he felt his heart do a little skip. He looked down, and saw his Millennium Puzzle around his neck, as usual. He smiled. All that suffering in Duelist Kingdome... all that suffering in Battle City... all that suffering AND hard work he had done after... dueling people who came in his way, and defeating them one by one... he had became the King of Games. 

_The King of Games..._ he thought to himself, as he closed his eyes and the Puzzle glowed with shimmering light. And as his forehead showed the sign of the eye, glowing, his Yami came out, in a sitting position next to him on the chair. 

"Yugi, I am very proud of you," Yami told him as he put an arm around his abiou. "You have made the right decision again." 

"I couldn't have done it without you, Yami," Yugi responded. "You were the one who saved my butt when I really needed help before..." 

"I didn't always help you out, Yugi," Yami answered him, smiling sweetly at his abiou. "Your courage and determination on the Heart of the Cards never failed, and they'lll never start now. Rememeber how Marik controled Joey's mind and forced him to duel against you to get our Puzzle?" 

Yugi looked up at his smiling Yami, and nodded his head. 

"You never gave up on saving your friend, and you fought to the very end," Yami told him, looking directly into Yugi's eyes; they looked at each other as Yami continued. "When you told me that you wanted to fight this by yourself, to get Joey back, I was very worried... worried that you would leave me forever..." 

Yugi's innocent and cute eyes sparkled... but tears formed in them as they rolled down his soft cheeks. "Yami..." 

"And when you got hit by Marik's lightening, I... I couldn't help feeling that my little precious abiou would be leaving me forever... Yugi, I... I was starting to loose hope when you lost..." 

"Yami... don't say that... I'm still here..." 

But Yami didn't listen to what he said; he continued his sentance. "But no matter what had happened, no matter how everything was against you... Joey had finally broke free because of his relization about his friendship between you and him, and he rescued you, Yugi... Yugi... you're an important person in my life, and I always looked to you, protected you, loved you for dear life... and I'll continue to do that. I'll never let you down, and I'll always be there for you. And as I said before, my little abiou, you have a heart of a true Pharoah..." 

And just like that, Yugi hugged his Yami, forgetting that he was only a spirit; he didn't care. "Thank you, Yami... that really means alot to me... and I'll always be there for you the exact same way." 

Yami smiled at his abiou, and hugged him back. five minutes has gone by, and Yugi had nearly forgotten about the wedding ceremony. "Oh, crud! I forgot about the ceremony!" 

"Go on ahead, Yugi. I'll be there with you in the puzzle later on," Yami told him, smiling. "You made another correct decision, my abiou..." 

As Yugi got up from the small bench, he ran towards the door; before he could really go out, he stopped, looked at his Yami one last time, and smiled at him. "Yami, I love you too. Thank you for everything." 

Yami smiled back at him. "Go on, Yugi-kun, go. You don't want to be late, do you abiou?" 

Yugi didn't stop smiling, but shook his head. "Bye, Yami. Try and get back into the Puzzle later." 

"I will, my little abiou," Yami replied, relaxing his arm on the bench. "Now go, little one." 

Yugi nodded as he opened the door and walked out, as Yami watched him go, putting on a smile on his face...   
  


***

  
  
In the Wedding Hall, there was complete silence, as the Front Door opened and everyone turned to see Yugi arm-in-arm with his grandfather, walking together through the hallway. Every eye in the room turned to them, as they started walking towards the front of the room. 

Bakura and the others were watching, too, as Tatiana kept commenting on Yugi's suit. 

"Tatiana, shhh," Bakura finally managed to keep her quite. "This is a wedding, not a fashion show..." 

"Sorry," Tatiana said, still managing on holding onto Bakura's sleeve and looking at Yugi's direction. 

"Hey, theres Yugi!" Mokuba whispered and pointed towards Yugi and his grandpa. "What's with the hair?" 

"I gelled it," Joey said, proudly. 

Kaiba raised his eyebrow. "That's very hard to believe. Or if it is, then maybe the dog should open up his own hair-styling barber." 

"Why you..." Joey got angry, as stems were blowing out of his ears. "You jerk, Kaiba! How dare you--" 

Bakura and Tristan both closed Joey's mouth. "Shh, Joey! Stop making everyone looking at us!" Bakura whispered to him, blushing. 

As Joey finally stoped struggling to get away, Tristan and Bakura both let go of him as he finally calmed down. "I'm sorry, guys..." 

"Don't ever do that," Tristan warned him, relaxing on his seat. "Or else we'll get kicked out." 

"I find that hard to believe," said a voice behind them. 

As soon as they all heared that, all of them turned around to see a girl they didn't recognized; but Bakura, Tristan, and Joey knew who she was. "Quinnie!" Bakura, Tristan and Joey both whispered at the same time. 

Quinnie, smiled at her friends, as Kaiba, Mokuba, Mai, Serenity, and Tatiana turned around to watch Bakura, Joey, and Tristan's conversation between Quinnie, as she smiled at the group. "Tea invited me just two weeks ago, before you guys even started working here to fix the church." 

"We haven't seen you in a long time!" Tristan told her, as he leaned forward to hear her more clearly; they were trying to whisper quitely. 

"I know, eh? What were ya doin' this week?" Joey asked Quinnie, smiling at her; Mai's eyes widened as she blushed. She was starting to get jelous. 

"Well, since my dad owns the MizuCorporation, I was helping out with building the new computer system," Quinnie replied, as Kaiba's eyes widened; he had heard about that company, and their popular prouducts. 

"Hey, you," Kaiba interupted, looking at Quinnie; Quinnie turned around to face Kaiba. "You said that your dad owns the MizuCorp. Is your dad named Ken Mizu, by any chance?" 

"Yeah, that's his name," Quinnie replied. "And I'm his daughter, Sayuri-Chan Mizu, but everyone calles me Quinnie Mizu." 

"I'm not interested in hearing your name," Kaiba said, crosshing his arm. "I was only asking about your dad." 

Quinnie looked at him, raising an eyebrow. But soon, she relized that he was acting very rude. She just ignored his rude comment and just started fixing her hair with her hand. "Fine then." 

"Hm?" Kaiba looked at her. 

"I said 'Fine'," Quinnie replied. "Do you have a problem with me?" 

Kaiba stood frozen for a while, as he a lied to her by saying. "Yes." 

"Then don't bother looking at me," Quinnie told him, shoting him a dirty look, as she finished, "Seto Kaiba." 

Kaiba's eyes widened, as she had probably heard about him from her father. "Ok, fine." 

Joey was amazed on how she had handled Kaiba; well, he couldn't handle Kaiba like that himself, so he was shocked. Quinnie turned back to the group. "So, how're you, Bakura?" 

"Oh, I'm fine," Bakura replied. "Oh, yeah, and also, Serenity..." 

Serenity turned to Quinnie, as Bakura continued. "Quinnie, that's Serenity, Mai, Tatiana and Mokuba Kaiba." 

"Hi!" Mokuba greeted her, sweetly. 

"Hey!" Mai said. 

"How do you do?" Tatiana asked, smiling at her. "Glad to meet you, Mrs. Mizu." 

"Hello, Mrs. Sayuri-Chan," Serenity greeted her, smiling at her as the two shook hands. "We're very pleased to meet you." 

"Thank you," Quinnie replied, shaking her hand. As the two finally let go, she added. "And please, just call me Quinnie, or Mizu-kun or Mizu-Chan. Anyone of them is fine. I'm not used to being called Sayuri-Chan." 

"So..." Mai came forward. "When did you guys met?" 

"Just after Tea came back from America," Quinnie replied. "Tea introduced us." 

Kaiba couldn't help it; he wasn't used to seeing Ken Mizu's daughter here, talking with "the losers" and not him. He just couldn't believe that she would be a friend of "that Gardner". 

"Pardon me," Kaiba interupted again, smiling friendly [or maybe coldly], as he brought his hand forward to Quinnie. "I'm sorry about my 'sudden' behavior, which I didn't mean, by the way." 

At that sentance, Joey rolled his eyes and whispered to both Tristan and Bakura, "Yeah right..." 

"But have you ever heard of KaibaCorp? And also our latest products?" Kaiba asked. 

Quinnie looked at him, and she was relieved that he apologized. As she smiled sweetly at him, Kaiba stared; he never saw anyone smile at him like that before. "Yes, I have. Actually, I've been meaning to get a job there. You own it, am I right?" 

"You want a job? In my Company??" Kaiba's eyes widened; looking at her. He started panting with happines. "Let me think about that..." 

Everyone watched, as Kaiba sat back down, thinking. "Um, Seto?" Mokuba asked, sounding happy. "Are you really going to give her a job?" 

"Are you kidding, Mokuba? I have too. I want to learn her tech skills..." Kaiba whispered back. _Maybe I will. What am I talking about? 'Maybe'? Heck!_

Kaiba turned back to Quinnie, as he handed her a card. "Heres my card, it has my phone number, my e-mail address, and the address of KaibaCorp. Come on Saturday, at 6:30, for your first interview." 

Quinnie took the card, as she whispered. "Does that mean I get the job?" 

Kaiba wanted to shout 'HELL YEAH!!!!' but he just kept cool, and said, "You might, that is, if you can show me your skills." 

"I'd be glad and honored to work with you, Seto Kaiba. I'll be sure to do that," Quinnie replied back, sitting down. 

"Call me, no no, actually..." Kaiba thought, then turned back to her. "No, I meant e-mail me. I'm usually busy with important things." 

"Then you must be a very busy guy," Quinnie told him. 

"Why, yes," Kaiba told her, as he got up from his seat, and went to the back, to sit with Quinnie. As he sat down, the two started a conversation, but whispering quitely. 

Joey's and Tristan's mouth flew open, and their eyes widened; they never saw Kaiba flirting with a girl like that. "Guys... are you seeing what I'm seeing?" 

"Yes, we're not blind, Joey," Mai replied, looking at Kaiba's direction. 

"Hmpf!" Joey said. "Kaiba only flirts with girl who have 'computer' and 'crazy-for-duel-monsters' intrests. He only likes Quinnie because of that." 

"I think so, too," Bakura said. "But I think he must like her for another reason, too... I mean, she's pretty and very smart and--" 

Just like that, Tatiana smacked his head very hardly with her hand. "Bakura Ryou, how could you say that???" 

"Ouch!" Bakura complained. "But, I didn't meant that I liked her, Tatiana! I still love you better, and you will always be my woman... you're not mad at me, are you? I'm sorry... I shouldn't've said that..." 

"No, that's Ok, Ryou-kun," Tatiana smiled at him, not letting go of his sleeve. "Did that hurt, by the way?" 

"Er... a little," Bakura asnwered, rubbing his head. "But that's Ok, I deserved it." 

Tatiana smiled as she hugged him tightly. "You sure did, you clumsy oaf." 

"Er... guys," Serenity told them. "Look, the door is opening again..." 

Everyone looked at the door again, even Quinnie and Kaiba stopped talking to see Tea, arm-in-arm with her father, walking towards the front to Yugi, as the wedding music started...   
  


***

  
  
0.o;; Did it really take me that long to write this entire chapter??? I guess it did. Oh, well... at least I got it done! ^_____________^;;  
  
Anyways... yeah. Sorry again for the long-wait-up, people! * stupid math and science test...>________  
Enjoy this chapter! o^-^// [Ja Ne!] 


	12. The Celebration

~Escape / Part 12~

  


When I was at vacation at my hometown for a week, I had nothing to do for the first day, believe it or not. I decided to turn on my radio, and listen to music for a while, until I heard this wonderful song on the radio, and I thought it would make a great songfic! The song is called Escape by Enrique Iglesias! (do not put any flames! they're so annoying!) Please, read, review, and enjoy! (^______^)   
  
  


***

  
  
The attention was brought up to Tea and her father, as they started walking arm-in-arm at the end of the corridor. And just right in front of them... was Yugi. His attention was also towards Tea, as the two were taking their time, walking towards the end of the hall. Finally, Tea's father let go of her and gave her a kiss on the forhead. Then, he leaned over to whisper something in her ear... 

"You've always made your mother and I proud, Tea," he told her. "And we love you very much. You made another good decision." 

"Thanks Daddy," Tea replied, as she gave him a hug. "I love you..." 

Mr. Gardner returned the hug, then he smiled at her. "Your mother and I will be watching you from over there. Good luck." 

And with that, he walked of to go and sit on his spot. Tea looked back towards Yugi, and saw a smile coming across his face. She smiled back as she continued walking. When she finally reached Yugi, they both held each other's arms, looking at each other. The flower girl and the rest of the people who were walking behind her the whole time, stopped and walked over to the side, so they could begin the wedding. 

_This is it, it all comes down to this..._ Tristan thought. 

_Good luck, guys..._ Bakura thought, making a serious looking face. 

_Yugi..._ Tatiana looked at the two, feeling happy. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to celebrate this wonderful wedding of Yugi Moto and Tea Gardner. Now does anyone object?" 

There were no hands up; how could someone object this wonderful couple? There was complete silence. 

"Good. Now, let us begin." 

Yugi and Tea turned to face each other, hand-in-hand. The Priest, who was in the front, opend up the book he was holding and took a good glance at it before he could begin. He looked and smiled at the two. "May thee repeat these words..." 

_Oh, good luck you two..._ Quinnie thought, putting a smile on her face. 

"...may thee take your hand..." 

"May thee take your hand..." Yugi repeated. 

_Those two have sure came a long way, _ Bakura thought. 

_They just look so happy..._ thought Duke, as he was watching the whole thing by the balconey. 

"For better or for worse..." 

"For better or for worse..." Yugi repeated. 

This seemed such a long time; they have waisted only fifteen minutes repeating these sentences. Only so much more time to go, until they would be together... 

"To love thee forever..." 

"To love thee forever..." Yugi repeated. 

"To protect thee forever..." 

"To protect thee forever..." Yugi repeated. 

_I'm so proud of Yugi..._ Grandpa thought, who was sitting beside Mrs. Gardner. 

_That's my girl..._ Mr. Gardner thought. 

Time passed, and those two were still at it. Twenty minutes have gone by... thirty minutes have gone by... fourty minutes have gone by... 

_Come on..._ Bakura thought. 

_Can't he go any faster? I've got important things to do..._ Kaiba thought. 

_Good luck, Yugi..._ Mokuba thought. 

"To hold thee forever..." 

"To hold thee forever..." Tea repeated. 

_They can do this..._ Bakura thought. 

_Come on..._ Quinnie thought, closing her eyes for a second. 

_I believe in ya, Yug..._ Joey thought. 

_Good luck..._ Tristan thought. 

_I'm hungry..._ Mokuba thought, rubbing his stomach. 

"I will love thee to death..." 

"I will love thee to death..." Tea repeated. 

A cool breeze came in from the front door... but that didn't stop the Preist from saying the phrases. Yugi and Tea were still at it... 

"To love thee forever..." 

"To love thee forever..." Tea repeated. 

"To protect thee forever..." 

"To protect thee forever..." Tea repeated. 

_That stupid old hag..._ Kaiba thought, looking at the Priest. 

_It's finally happening..._ Grandpa thought, grinning. 

"Do ye, Yugi Moto, take this lovely woman for your wife?" 

Yugi looked from the Priest to Tea, and put on a sweet-looking smile. "I do." 

"Do ye, Tea Gardner, take this handsome young man for your husband?" 

Tea smiled back at Yugi. "I do." 

There was an odd silence in the room, until........... 

"I now officially state, that you are husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" called out the Priest, as he closed his book. 

There was a loud cheer from everyone in the room, as they all stood up from their seats and threw their hats up in the air. Yugi took Tea's hand, and the two shared a deep and passionate kiss. And from the seats, you could hear Grandpa jumping up and down with joy, and dancing with Mr. Gardner and singing 'They did it! They did it! Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah!!' 

"Way to go, Yug!" Joey shouted, as he ran forward to the stairs. 

"Yay! They did it!" Mai and Serenity hugged each other. "Yay! Yay! Yay!" 

"All right, Yugi!" Tristan shouted. "Yeah!" 

"Yugi, my man, you did it!" Joey shouted with happiness, as he ran to Yugi and gave his friend a hug. He started crying. "And I'm so happy for ya, man..." 

"Thanks alot, Joey," Yugi responded, hugging his friend back. 

"Congradulations, Yugi!" Bakura told him, as he shook hands with Yugi, as soon as he and Joey broke their hug. Then, it was Bakura's turn to hug Yugi. "Just don't forget to tell me where you're going for your honeymoon..." 

At the sound of that, Yugi let out a small laugh. He hugged Bakura back. "Don't worry, I won't..." 

"Tea! Honey!" Mrs. Gardner shrieked, running to her daughter. "Tea!" 

"Mom!" Tea cried back, for as soon as Mrs. Gardner reached her, the two shared a deep hug; Mrs. Gardner started crying. 

"I'm s-so proud of you, honey..." she whispered. "So proud..." 

"Mom..." Tea held her close. 

"Grandpa? Grandpa!!" Yugi hugged his grandfather, pulling him close. 

"I'm so proud of you, my grandson..." Grandpa whispered into Yugi's ear. 

"Grandpa, I have to leave you..." Yugi told him. 

"I know..." Yugi responded, letting out small tears. "But no matter what, I'll always come and visit you..." 

The cheering died out, but no matter, for soon the Priest spoke again; and that created another group of cheering. "From now on, ye will be known as... Tea Gardner Moto!"   
  
  


***

  
  
The cheering went on, and on... and soon, everyone outside the church came to celebrate Yugi and Tea's wedding day. There was a party outdoors, in which everyone was invited too, and there was also a dance going on. As soon as the clock reached 6:35, cars, carriages, taxies were out, taking children and their parents to the party. The had driven to the central Park in Domino city, for thats where the party was taking place. And away from the crowd... away from their parents... away from their friends... away from everybody... was Tea and Yugi, dancing, under the romantic moon, and the stars... just alone. 

They was dancing to their own delight, and because how happy they were going to be together... it was their dance of joy. Tea had wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck, and Yugi had pulled her close, wrapping his hands around Tea's waist. 

"Today was wonderful, wasn't it Yugi?" Tea whispered. 

"Sure was..." Yugi responded, in a small tone, "darling." 

Tea giggled, as she rested her head on Yugi's chest. "I'm so glad we're finally together, Yugi..." 

"I'm glad, too..." Yugi responded. 

[music starts] 

_Here's,  
how it goes._

Yugi pulled Tea closer, as the two continued dancing beautifully. They were just too close... too close, until Tea placed her lips on top of Yugi's, and she kissed him deeply, letting out a small moan. He kissed her back, pulling her more closer than ever... 

_You and me, up and down, and maybe this time we'll,  
get it right._

There was nothing stopping them... for as soon as they broke the kiss, Yugi began kissing her shoulder, and touching her sides... he ran his tounge up and down her neck, and that made Tea moan... 

_Worth a fight,  
cause love is something you can shake,  
when it breaks.   
All it takes, is some trying._

"Tea, I love you to death..." Yugi whispered in her ear; he sounded as he were about to cry. 

"Yugi..." Tea whispered back, hugging him tighter. "Yugi, I love you, too..." 

"I'll never let you go... never..." Yugi told her, rubbing her sides. "I don't want to lose you like I did mom and dad..." 

"I'll never leave you, Yugi..." 

"I'll protect you, even if I have to die for it..." 

"Yugi..." Tea rested her head on his chest once more, to comfort him. "I won't leave you..." 

"Promise?" 

_If you feel like leaving,  
then I'm not gonna beg you to stay.   
But soon you'll be finding,   
You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love._

Tea touched Yugi's warm cheeks, and made him look at her. She put on a sweet-looking smile on her beautiful face... 

"Promise." 

Yugi smiled back at her, kissing her on the cheek. 

_So, when you go,  
you should know,   
It's hard to just forget the past,   
so fast.   
It was good,   
it was bad but it was real and that's   
All you care.   
In the end, our love mattered..._

Yugi rested his head on Tea's shoulder, as he closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the dance they were sharing... 

"Yugi?" Tea said. 

"Yes, Tea?" Yugi answered ger back, looking at her. 

"You're going to make a wonderful father," Tea told him sweetly, kissing his cheek. "You shouldn't have anything to worry about." 

Yugi smiled back at her, as he took her warm hand and kissed it. "And you'll make a wonderful mother..." 

_If you feel like leaving,   
then I'm not gonna beg you to stay.   
But soon you'll be finding,   
you can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love._

After everything they have gone through together... after all those times... they were finally together. It all happened today. But most importantly, it all happened because of Yugi's courage of telling Tea, her destined woman, how much he loved her... 

Yugi glanced up at Tea, as she did the same. They both smiled. 

_You can run... you can hide... but you can't escape my love...   
you can run... you can hide... but you can't escape my love... _

Here's,   
how it goes.   
All it takes, is some trying... 

The married couple looked at each other... 

Yugi closed his eyes, as he felt his head coming closer, and closer... until his lips touched Tea's, sharing a deep and a lovingly kiss. Tea felt Yugi's chest pressing up against hers, as she closed her eyes and kissed Yugi back lovingly, wrapping her arms around his neck. And as Yugi held Tea's waist once more... as he was kissing her... as she was kissing him... above them, the night sky was filled with colorful fireworks... and from that day on, the two lived... happily... 

_If - you - feel like leaving,   
then I'm not gonna beg you to say. (I won't beg you to stay)   
But soon you'll be finding, (I'll be finding)   
you can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love._

ever... 

_You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love._

after. 

[music ends] 

.::T::H::E:::::E::N::D::.   
  
  


***

  
  
0_o Oh My God... am I actually finished?? YAY!! I'M ACTUALLY FINISHED MY FANFICTION!! YAY!!! Oh, but sorry I took too long. At first, I was GONNA write a 'Writers Block', just to warn you people, but then I decided the write the final chapter today. But don't ya worry! I have the Epilouge coming after this, so stick around for more! ^____~ 


	13. Epilogue and Thank You's

~Epilogue~

  


It had been three years... three years since Tea and Yugi had been married. Their happiness and joyful life meant more than anything to both Yugi's grandfather, and Tea's loving and caring parents. That is why they decided to by them a house; a house that was not too far and not to close to the area where Tea's parents and Yugi's grandfather lived. Tea and Yugi were living there ever since. 

The relaxing and alluring sun rised up to the sky, as its twinkling sunshine went through Tokyo, waking everybody up. Then Tokyo began another busy and exciting day. In a mansion just twelve blocks away from the Turtle Gameshop, Yugi Moto had finally woken up, starting his busy day. 

He had just came out of the shower, when all of a sudden he heard footsteps, and the bathroom door opening... to reveal Tea, still in her night gown. Yugi figured that she had just woken up. 

"Morning, dear," Yugi greeted her, with a smile. 

There was no response from Tea yet; hesitating, she walked up and hugged her husband around the waist, feeling his muscles pressing up against her chest. She always loved that feeling. "How's my man of the house doing?" 

"I feel terrific!" Yugi responded, loudly. Tea let out a small laugh, stroking Yugi's arms. 

Yugi turned his head to the right so he could see Tea's face, then he gave her a smile. Tea smiled back, as the two gave each other a long and loving kiss. When the two broke up, Tea looked down at Yugi's watch. "Awww... you have to leave now?" 

"I'm afraid so," Yugi responded, kissing her neck. "But I'm coming home early." 

"Why?" Tea asked, curiously. As an answer, Yugi rubbed her stomach, giving her a quick glance. "I wouldn't want to miss being with my baby," Yugi replied, giving her a short kiss on the forehead. 

Tea giggled, rubbing her own stomach. "But it's only been two months..." 

"Yeah, but I can't wait," Yugi responded, running his hand up and down Tea's sides. "I'm finally going to be a father..." 

"You'll be a great one," Tea told her husband, giving him a short kiss on the mouth. Yugi, forgetting about going to work, (or changing), got carried away and kissed Tea back, stroking her sides. Tea kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, and letting out small moans. At the same time, she whisperes into his ear, "I though you had to go to work." 

Yugi didn't respond, except pulled Tea closer. He kissed her neck once more before he could kiss her gentley on the mouth. "Maybe I'll take the day off..." 

"No, you're not," Tea told him. "I suggest you go to work, but you can come home early..." 

"You're making me go to work?" Yugi asked, letting out a pretend weep. "You know you can't resist me, Tea..." 

"No, I can't, but unresistable people, such as yourself, _need_ to go to work, too. Am I right?" Tea asked her husband, smiling down at him. 

Yugi paused to think. "I guess you're right." 

Tea smiled, as Yugi walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, opening up his closet. As soon as Yugi wore his neat tie and suit, Tea walked with him out of the house, and into the garage; the sunlight filled their area so brightly, that Yugi had to wear sunglasses. And as he turned to his wife, he gave her a long kiss on the lips, and bidding her goodbye. "Bye, darling... I'm going to miss you too much..." 

Tea giggled, hugging her husband. "Bye, Yugi, dear..." 

Tea watched as Yugi opened the car door, sat inside, and closed the door. He gave her once last wave before he could turn on the car and start driving away. Tea waved back with a smile as she watched him drive out of site. As she reached down for her stomach, she rubbed it gentley... thinking about being a mother...   
  
  


~*~*~

  
  
  
  
  
  


There ya go! Yay! I'm done the Epilogue, too! That's it for this story! I hope you guys loved this fanfiction just as much as I did! ^__~ 

I want to thank everyone for being so great and sending in their reviews! Thank you so much! Here is a list of people I want to thank: 

Metropolis Dream  
Tani  
Lil Bre  
Hime Mikadzuki  
Liika  
The Legendary Centurion  
DardWings of Faith  
Earth Star  
Hells Fury1  
Seto Kaiba  
Shadow on the Wall  
SupaaSaiyajinMaki  
Angelic Tears  
ame-ryuu  
Sugar Marmot  
Jellybob 15  
TeaNique88  
Gold Dragon of Egypt  
aznyugiangel  
AngelBaby101  
rox-the-chaotic-one  
DragonHacker  
nintendestined64  
Kai-Hanmyo  
DJ Rodriquez  
ker-plop  
aubey michelle  
Ash-Mere  
White Ninja Spy  


And to the rest of you Anonymous ppl who reviewed my story, thank you so very much! Thank you for your sweet comment and every thing, and guess what? If YOU think you can't resist my fics, I have another one posted up! If you like the coupling RyouxTatiana(OC) in this story, then you should read the new story I have posted up that is called **True Love**. It's a different story of how Ryou meet Tatiana! ^_____~ 

yours truly, 

xXHiromi TenshiXx 


End file.
